YO, UNA DIOSA?
by xareni de escorpio
Summary: la vida es algo misteriosa.¿Que pasaria si mi destino ya estaba escrita desde que naci?. un viaje aun pais que siempre me ha interesado cambiaria mi vida para siempre.(no soy buena en los resúmenes).
1. prologo

ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA! - gritaste

primero tranquilicese - te dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

¡ESTOY TRANQUILA! - volvistes a gritar

aja si y dices que eso estar tranquila - dijo otra persona

¡SACADME DE AQUI IMBECILES! - gritastes - ¡O DESTRUIRE ESTA PUERTA A PATADAS ME ESCUCHAN! - seguias gritando

dudo que puedas - dijo otra pesona

no haste que te calmes - te dijo aioria - por favor

me estas pidiendo que me calmes cuando nose en¡ DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOY! - le dijistes - ¡AIORIA ERES UN TRAIDOR! ¡CONFIE EN TI, ASI ME PAGAS!

layla.. yo - trato de decir aoria asta que feu interrumpido

bueno si no te tranquilizas te dejaremos ahi - te dijo la persona que te encerro

SAGA ¡! - Aioria Grito

¡NO SE ATREVAN! - girtastes - ¡SACADME!

entonces ahi quedate - dijo "saga"

P-pero no podemos? - dijo airoia

¡SACADME! - Siga gritar

¡NO! y te aguntas - dijo saga - aioria, angelo vamonos

¡OIGAN ESPEREN NO ME DEJEN AQUI! - gritastes

despues de aver gritado no se escucho ningun ruido seguias gritando y nada. se atrevieron a dejarme aqui pensaste ya estaba oscuro y tenia hambre ni siquiera te dejaron algo para cenar pero ya veran que de esta no se salvan, pero me preguntaba por que estoy aqui y por que me trajeron. mientras se guia pensando sobre eso ya habia caido en sueño ya mañana se aclararan las cosas


	2. 1 un viaje a grecia

me llamo layla tengo 17 años, soy morena , mi color de pelo es chocolate oscuro y soy un poco alta y en este momento estoy viajando a grecia. desde que era una niña siempre me a encantado ese lugar, me costo mucho convencer amis padres para que me dejaran venir y pues...estoy viajando a compañada de una amiga

oye layla cuantas horas llevamos en el avion - me pregunto victoria

mm creo que 8 horas - le dije - por que?

por que me duele el maldito trasero de estar sentada - me respondio

sonrei solamente ella puede hacer que no me aburra, simpre me hacer reir por todas sus travesuras, su forma de defenderme, por todo. la miro y sonrio como seria sin ella solamente una niña rica mimada.

por que sonries - pregunto victoria

por que estas aqui conmigo - le dije

ya sabes para eso estamos - me dijo - pero enserio me duele el trasero

jajajaja eres unica lo sabes - le dije

perder - me contexto

Atencion pasajeros el avion esta apunto de aterrizar por favor abrocharce los cinturones gracias

victoria y yo nos miramos y sonreimos ya empiesa la divercion. aterrizamos y recogimos nuetras maletas y pidimos a un taxi le dijimos que nos llevara al hotel que le indicamos victoria no habla mucho el griego ni el ingles y yo si.

bueno y ahora que hacemos - pregunto victoria

bueno primero descansemos y luego vemos - le dije - quieres algo creo que vi una tienda a una cuadra de aqui

si traeme un refresco - me dijo

cual? - pregunte

pues la que sea, pero si hay c.. - dijo

te traigo una coca-cola - le dije interrumpiendo

exacto - me dijo

ok - le dije

sali de la habitacion cami por el pasallo del hotel, era muy lujoso,. sali del hotel y fui a una tienda acomprar las cosas que me encargo victoria

good afternoon (buenas tardes) - dijstes

good afternoonthat, I can help (buenas tardes, en que puedo ayudarla) - me respondio

have refreshment (tienen refresco) - preguntastes

if on that side (si de ese lado) - respondio

thanks (gracia) - le dije

me diriji asi los refresco agarre 2 cocas y dos sabritas, pague lo que tenia que ser y regrese al hotel, mientras iba hacia el hotel vi a unos hombres que venian hacia aqui, cualquiera pensaria que son personas normales pero no, despues de haberme juntado con victoria pude ver mas como son la gente

hola dulzura - dijo uno de ellos

adonde vas? - pregunto otro

por que no nos acompañas? - dijo otra persona

por favor dejadme - dijistes, maldecias por no haber traido a victoria

andale ven - dijo mientras te tomaba de la cintura

QUE NO SUELTEMEN - gritastes y trataste que te soltara pero mientras lo hacia mas mas me apretaba

vas a venir con nosotros - te dijo

creo que la señorita a dicho que la suelten - dijo otra persona

tu no te metas - le dijo el otro

trato de golparlo y este lo esquibo me sorprendi pues nunca pensaste que alguien tu biera esa velocidad, mientras seguia pensason los tres lo atacaban y este los esquibaba, haste que se cansaron y este los golpeo, y se fueron

me las pagaras maldito - dijo uno de ellos. mientrow estes lo ignoraba el se dirijia hacia mi

te encuntras bien? - me pregunto

he.. si muchas gracias - le dije

me quede viendolo era alto un poco moreno, su cabello era castaño oscuro y sus ojos eran de un color verde jade

no deberias alir sola en la tarde lo sabes? - me dijo

perdon es que no soy de aqui - dije - ¡ah! por cierto soy layla

y yo aioria - me dijo minetras estrechamos nuestras maños, el lo separo despues de unos segundo se me quedo mirando como sorprendido

pasa algo? - pregunte

eh.. no este.. me tengo que ir - me dijo

esta bien cuidate aioria - le dije

este podriamos vernos de nuevo - dijo - digo si tienes tiempo

claro - el repondi

viene sola o acompañada - me pregunto

acompañada - le dije - estamos planeando conocer el lugar mañana

bueno si quieres yo las acompaño - dijo

eres de aqui? - pregunte

si yo y mi hermano - dijo

estabien entonces te parece mañana alas 10:00 en este lugar - dije mientras señalo un arbol

claro aqui estare - dijo sonriendo - bueno adios

adios - dije

quisas ese fue el momento mas raro de mi vida, pero creo que es buena persona y muy rara dije y regrese al hotel, aun que no entiendo que fue esa descargar cuanto estrechamos nuestra manos. mientras regresaba al hotel segia preguntandome

¡AH! como te extrañe - dijo victoria cuando me vio entrando con las cosas y salio corriendo por el refresco

yo tambien - dije sacartisca

por que te tardaste? - me pregunto

bueno pues venia de la tienda y vi a tres hombre, se me acercaron y ya sabes que queria - dije mientras habria la sabritas y el refresco

¡QUIENES FUERON! - grito

espera, deja terminar - dije mientras veia sentarse toda enojada

sigue pues - dijo

bueno pues trate de soltarme como me habas dicho pero no pude, me estaba agarrando fuerte y me queria besar, haste que llego otra persona defendiondome, ellos se enojaron y lo empesaron atacar, pero con lo que mas me sorprendio fue su velociadad de moverse - dije

en serio? - pregunto

si y ellos se cansaron y el los golpe y luego se me acerco preguntandome como estaba y dijo que si podia el acompañarnos a conocer el lugar el es de aqui - dije

mm pero no conocemos -dijo

pero se ve que es buena persona - dije

esta bien yo mañana veo si es o no una persona buena - dijo

graciass - dije mientras la abrazaba, y asi nos pasamos toda la tarde de platicando y comiendo comida chatarra hasta que era hora de dormir y ambas nos dormimos


	3. 2 un tour

AIORIA! - gritaron

¡QUE! - grite

sal de las nubes idiota - me dijo - y concéntrate

Saga, estoy prestando atención - dije

No parece - dijo saga

¿Qué hora son? - pregunte

Eh las 9:30, ¿por qué? - pregunto aioros

Mejor me voy - dije mientras me levanta y caminaba

Tu hermano esta raro- pregunto saga

Lose, desde ayer esta así - dijo aioros, mientras mirábamos por donde se fue, siguieron entrenando después de varios minutos

Que tendrá aioria? - pregunto aioros preocupado

No te preocupes - dijo saga - aun que yo mismo me pregunto, que tiene

Yo se que tiene - dijo alguien

Así y que tiene MD?- pregunto saga

¡Es obvio! está enamorado - dijo MD

¿Enamorado? no creo - dijo aioros

Y si está enamorado - dijo saga

Y si mejor investigamos - propuso MD

¿Y cómo? - pregunto aioros

Ahorita que venía, lo vi saliendo del santuario creo que iba al "pueblo" - dijo MD

Bueno... - dijo saga

NO - dijo aioros

Ay aioros ándale se que quieres saber de quién esta "Enamorado" - dijo MD

Si pero es su vi... - dijo aioros

"es su vida" - corto MD - ¡ay! aioros por favor

Está bien - dijo aioros

SI - gritaron saga y MD.

Iba caminando y seguía pensando en esa chica, como era posible que esa muchacha se la diosa Athena. Pensaba decirle al patriarca pero está en star hill

y solamente puede entrar el patriarca y la diosa, primero necesito saber si es ella. Su cosmo no está desarrollado, solamente al tocar su mano lo sentí se que ella es pero para eso necesito investigar mas - pensé

Oye layla - hablo victoria - a qué horas va venir el que nos va a acompañar en este lugar

De eso no te preocupes - dije se me quedo viendo - le dije que no conocía este lugar y pues se ofreció a acompañarme, quedamos en reunirnos el parque que está abajo en un árbol

Aja, si - dijo - y si no viene

Pues nos iremos tú y yo - le dije

Vale - dijo

Ya esta lista - le pregunte

Si desde hace rato - dijo

Entonces hay que salir - dije

Mientras salíamos cerramos la habitación y luego pasamos por la entrada del hotel y salimos y nos dirigimos donde teníamos que encontrarnos con aioria, llegamos al lugar donde nos íbamos a encontrar

Victoria qué hora es - pregunte

mm la de aquí o la de haya - pregunto

Es en serio - pregunto - es obvio que la de aquí

¡Oooh! son las 9:55 - dijo

Gracias - dije - ¡ah!

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto victoria

Ahí esta aioria - dije

QUE - grito, eso izo que el volteara, sonrió y vino donde estábamos

Hola layla - me saludo aioria

Hola aioria - le dije - ella es mi amiga victoria

Mmm mucho gusto - dijo victoria

¡Eh! igual - dijo aioria

Bueno empezamos - pregunte entusiasmada

Si pero pedimos un taxi o a pie - pregunto - yo no tengo problemas para ir a pie

Oo estas diciendo que somos mujeres y es mejor ir en taxi - dijo victoria

Eh no... No es que... bueno yo no pues - dijo nervioso

No hay problemas nos podemos ir a pie - dije

Victoria y aioria se me queda ron viendo como si en verdad estuviera loca

Acaso quieres estar más morena de lo que ya estas - me dijo victoria

No pero... - dije

Pero nada - te dijo aioria

Bueno pues como ustedes quieran - dijiste

Mientras ellos discutan por cómo irnos a recorrer el lugar, yo voltee a un lugar donde había una fuente vi a 3 persona mirando hacia nosotros me les quedo viendo y ellos notaron que los estaba viendo y se fueron.

Eeee ese gato tiene a 2 chicas hermosas - dijo MD

Estuvo cerca - dijo aioros - ya ven no debíamos a ver venido

Ay aioros creo que vas a morir soltero - dijo MD

MD no te pases - dijo saga - además tu nunca te vas a casar

Seguíamos discutiendo sobre los noviazgos que hemos tenido

¡YA NOS VAMOS A PIE ME ESCUCHARON! - se escucho un grito y nos callamos

Vaya quien grito - pregunto MD

No se - dijo saga

Ay pobre quien la haya hecho enojar - dijo aioros

Bueno haya van, vamos - dijo MD, mientras los veía caminar.

Y así se la pasaron persiguiendo a aioria a cada lugar del pueblo, mientras saga , MD y aioros ya se estaban cansando, se regresaron al santuario. Mientras que aioria las regreso de nuevo al hotel ya que sabe que son peligrosas las calles de Grecia.

Bueno muchas gracias por el tour aioria - dijiste

No es nada - te dijo

Ay mis pies - se quejo victoria - bueno aioria muchas gracias aun que me duela los pies es hermoso el lugar

Jejeje no es nada - dijo

Bueno adiós descansa - le dijiste

Tu también - te dijo mientras que el estrechaba la mano con victoria y a mí me abrazo y otra vez sentí esa descargar en mi cuerpo

Adiós - te dijo, tú asentiste

Me quede parada en la puerta, ¿por que sentí de nuevo esa descarga?, ¿porque solo con aioria?, mientras seguía pensando no me di cuenta que victoria me habla

Tierra llamando a layla, me escuchas - dijo victoria

¡Eh! si, ¿qué pasa? - pregunte

Te estado hablando y no me respondes - dijo victoria

Lo siento - dije

Ay que cansancio - dijo victoria - pero valió la pena

La verdad sí, es hermoso - dije sonriendo

Y aioria nos conto su historia y todo - dijo - ha de ser inteligente, ¿no crees?

Creo que si - respondí mientras me acostaba

¿Mañana vamos a descansar? - pregunto victoria

Si, mañana si - dije mientras me acomodaba para dormir

Ok - dijo - ¿así te vas a dormir?

Ay victoria estoy cansada - respondí

Está bien - dijo - descansa

Tu igual - dijiste


	4. 3 ella es athena

Iba caminando tranquilo mientras entraba al templo de geminis pensando sobre layla, ella es nuestra diosa por la cual habíamos entrenado y así seguía pensando hasta que sentí que agarraron y me arrastraron

¡OIGAN SUELTEME! - grite

ya gatito cálmate - te dijo una voz conocida

¡MD! que haces? - pregunte

Te vamos a interrogar - escuchaste otra voz

¡SAGA! ¿Tu también? - dijiste

Oigan no creo que sea una forma adecuada para preguntarle - escuchaste decir a tu hermano

¡AIOROS! ¿TU TAMBIEN? - Gritaste - ¿QUE LES PASA A LOS TRES? ¡SUELTEMEN!

Pues ya estaba amarrado a una silla con cuerdas, que les está pasando, ellos no se comportan así... ¿o sí?

Bueno que empiece las preguntas - dijo MD, mientras alumbraba con una lámpara hacia a mi

¿Cuales preguntas? - pregunte, tratando que las cuerdas se aflojaran

¿Quién de esas dos chicas te gusta? - pregunto saga, mientras ahora le quitaba la lámpara MD

¿Qué? - dije, mientras dejaba de moverme

Son de aquí, cuántos años tiene, se cuidan - pregunto aioros

¡AIOROS QUE COSAS ESTAS DICIENDO! - pregunte, todo colorado por las preguntas de mi hermano

Pues te seguimos al pueblo y te vimos con dos chicas - te dijo aioros

Aaah ¿Y POR QUE DEMONIOS ME SIGUIERON? - gritaste, y empecé a moverme para liberarme

Bueno es que desde ayer estas raro y pues me preocupe por no estuviste concentrado en la mañana - dijo aioros - ¿qué? - pregunto aioros, pues saga y MD lo miraron mal

Porque le dices todo aioros - pregunto saga

¡Ay aioros! cuando te vas a dar cuenta que aioria ya no es un niño - le dijo MD

Mientras seguían ablando de cómo me cuidaba a un y pues la razón es que somos los únicos que quedaron de la familia y por eso me cuidaba mucho, pero ese no era el momento tenía que decirles.

Chicos quiero hablar de algo - dijiste mientras que ellos seguían hablando

¡DEMONIOS ESCUCHENME! - gritaste y te prestaron atención - ¡GRACIAS! quería decirles el por qué no está bien desde ayer y pues es que..

¡No! ¡Hermano es tu vida! - dijo aioros

Es que no es eso lo que piensan? - dijiste

¡Es cierto! ¡Lo sentimos por seguirte! - dijo saga

Oigan esperen… - se guías tratando de decir

Pues yo no - dijo MD

NO ES DE ESO DEMONIOS - grite - ES QUE AYER EN CONTRE A UNA CHICA QUE ESTABA EN PROBLEMNAS LA AYUDE NOS PRESENTAMOS Y ESTRECHAMOS NUESTRA MANOS Y SENTI UNA DESCARGA Y UN COSMO CALIDO -. Dijiste gritando

Espera, ¿un cosmo cálido? - pregunto saga

la única persona que puede tener un cosmo cálido es Athena - dijo aioros

Y aun no la hemos encontrado - dijo MD - y eso que enviamos a los otros caballeros dorado para buscarla en cada continente

PUES POR ESO PENSE QUE ERA ATHENA Y NO ESTABA MUY SEGURO, POR ESO FUI PARA AVERGUAR SI ERA O NO - seguía gritando

¿Y? - preguntaron los 3

Ella es Athena, nuestra diosa - dijiste

Los 4 estuvimos en un largo silencio hasta que saga pregunto

Y de donde es? - pregunto saga

De México - dijiste

¿Edad? - pregunto aioros

17 años - dijiste - y es rica

Oo una rica mimada y con quien vino - pregunto MD

Con una amiga que se llama victoria - dijiste -y no es mimada

Y que hace aquí? - pregunto aioros

Pues vino por que le encanta este lugar y más sobre los dioses y más cosas - dije

Y quien de ellas 2 era - pregunto MD - dime que no es con quien estuviste peleando, porque con las que estabas peleando se miraba muy bien - dijo mientras sonreía perversamente

No ella es victoria y déjame decirte que tiene un gran carácter, si intentas algo con ella, primero te mata y es layla es la que estaba tranquila hasta que se desespero y grito - dijiste - que pasa - pregunte, pues al ver las caras que pusieron

Ella fue quien grito - pregunto aioros sorprendido

Si ¿por? - dijiste

Los 3 estaban callados así que la diosa era la chica que los vio

¿Y cuando hablamos con ella? - pregunto saga

No se dijo que se iba a quedar como 2 semanas aquí en Grecia - dije

Y si no nos cree? - pregunto aioros

Pues la secuestramos y listo - dijo MD - ¿que?

Sabes tienes una manera rara de decir eso - dijiste

SI - dijeron saga y aioros

Pues que esperaban, no soy normal lo saben - dijo MD

Lo sabemos - dijo saga - entonces mañana hablamos con ella

Eh no creo que mañana se posible - dije

¿Por qué? - Pregunto aioros

Pues están muy agotadas y tenemos que hablarlo con el maestro - dije

Pero el patriarca esta en star hill - dijo saga

Tendremos que esperar - dijo aioros

Y si mejor no las traemos - dijo MD

Bueno también estaría bien - dijo saga

¡NO! - grito mi hermano

¿Bueno hay que ver cómo le hacemos? - dijo saga

Está bien tenemos hoy y mañana - dijo aioros

Y así los cuatro estaba viendo la manera de decírselo y como traerla al santuario, eso no iba ser sencillo


	5. 4 dificil de irme

Desperté eran las 5:30 de la mañana, estaba inquieta pues presentía algo, pero no podía saber que era. Así que me levante y vi a victoria dormida, me cambie y salí de la habitación salí a la entrada del hotel, vi aúnas personas corriendo por ahí,- ha de estar haciendo ejercicio - pensé y primero empecé a caminar ya que iba agarrando ritmo empecé a correr unas cuantas vueltas ala plaza. Mientras lo hacía vi a unas personas viéndome, pero iban vestido de negro, se dieron cuenta que los observe y se fueron,- espero que mis padres no hayan contratado a esas personas para vigilarme - pensé. y seguí corriendo después de estar casi una hora corriendo regrese al hotel y me dirigí ala habitación y vi a victoria preocupada, cuando me vio, fue abrazarme

¿Dónde estabas? - pregunto

Fui a caminar un poco - dije

¡Pues me hubieras dicho! - dijo - estaba preocupada cuando me levante no te vi

Es que estabas tranquila durmiendo, si que mejor te deje durmiendo - dije - pero ya no te preocupes si

¡Que NO me preocupe! layla casi me da un infarto - dijo

No exageres - dije - está bien para la próxima te dejo una carta diciendo donde estoy, vale

Vale - dijo mientras se tranquilizaba

Ok, ¿qué quieres desayunar? - pregunto

No se - dijo - no tengo hambre

Tienes que comer algo - insistí

Está bien - dijo - creo que un pan tostado

Eso nada mas - dije

Es que aun estoy cansada - dijo - y sabes que cuándo estoy cansada no como nada

Está bien - dije - desayunamos y luego vemos una peli?

Claro que si - dijo

Después de haber desayunado, estuvimos viendo películas todo el santo día, después les marque a mis padres para ver como están

Les puedo preguntar algo? - dije

Claro, que es - pregunto mi padre

Contrataron a personas para que nos vigilaran - dije, y victoria se me quedo viendo

No - dijo

Seguros - volví a insistir

Seguro, ¿por qué? - pregunto

Eh no, nada mas preguntaba - dije

Está bien. Te quiero y cuidarse tu y victoria si - dijo mi padre

Claro - dije

Adiós hija descansa - dijo mi padre

Ustedes igual - dije - adiós

Adiós - dijeron los dos y colgué

¿Qué? - pregunte, pues victoria me estaba viendo

Porque le preguntaste eso, a tu padre - dijo

Es que en la mañana que salí a hacer ejercicio vi anuos hombre viéndome - dije

Esta segura - dijo

Si - dije

Entonces hay que regresar - dijo mientras se paraba

¡NO! - grite

Layla por favor y ¿si te hacen algo o intentan algo? - dijo

No lose, pero de aquí no me voy, no aun - dije decidida

Layla, por favor ya conociste el lugar que mas quieres? - dijo

No se - dije

Layla esto es por tu bien mejor vámonos - volvió a insistir

Está bien - dije - pero a que estar 2 días mas

¿Para qué? - pregunto

Uno para hablar con aioria y decirle y dos para arreglar nuestras cosas - dije

Está bien - dijo

Gracias - dije

Y nos la pasamos hablando del lugar y de todas sus maravillas, luego tendría que pensar en cómo decirle a aioria, pues en estos tres día se había ganado su cariño y confianza, para mi será difícil de irme, pues algo me decía que me quedara muy dentro de mí lo decía a cada rato y no sabía por qué.


	6. 5 cambio de planes

En este momento estaba entrenando con mi hermano, ya que ambos despertamos temprano y nos pusimos a entrenar. después de estar entrenado 3 horas decidimos concluir este entrenamiento, además tengo que ir con layla

¿Ya te vas? - pregunto saga

Eh, si es que nos íbamos a reunir las 10:30 - dije

Mmm, ¿y por qué tan temprano? - pregunto MD

Pues quiere conocer más el lugar - dije - y espero que estabas no me sigan

Yo no prometo nada - dijo MD

No te preocupes - dijo otra persona - yo me encargo de mantenerlo ocupado

¡Maestro! - Dijimos los tres - ¿cuando regreso?

Jejeje hoy mismos regrese, me entere que shion no está, así que vine - dijo dohko

Sabe que el patriarca se enfadaría, ¿si se entera que le habla así? - dijo saga

La verdad no me importa - dijo - oye saga, ¿dónde está tu hermano?

Ahora que lo dice, no se - dijo saga despreocupado

Ay, que frio eres - dijo dohko - ¿no te importa tu hermano o qué?

la verdad, no - dijo

¡Pero es tu hermano, como no lo vas a querer - dijo dohko

Mientras seguían peleando yo me fui, a mi si me importa mi hermano, pero en saga quien va querer un hermano que se parece en él y se hace pasar por el, la verdad es difícil saber quién es quién. Cuando ya casi llegaba al punto donde tenía que encontrarnos las vi, layla parecía triste y victoria preocupada, cuando victoria me vio vino hacia mí y me arrastro hacia la fuente

¿Qué pasa? - pregunte

Layla te va decir algo y quiero que la comprendas - me dijo

¿Pero comprender qué? - volví a preguntar

Tu ya lo sabrás - me dijo y se fue para con ella, yo fui detrás de ella, y veo a layla que tiene ojeras ¡madre mía! que paso - pensé

Hola - dije, layla me vio y me abrazo y luego sentí que algo mojaba mi camisa, luego mire a layla que estaba llorando

¿Qué pasa? - pregunte

¿Layla le dices tú o yo? - pregunto victoria, layla se separo de mi y empezó a secarse las lagrimas y dijo

Me voy a ir - dijo, cuando dijo eso sentí que mi cuerpo no respondía, ¿como que se iba? ¿Por que?

P-por Q-que - logre decir

Layla empezó a llorar y victoria propuso mejor que habláramos en el hotel y acepte pues la personas nos empezaban a mirar, ya al llegar la habitación me empezaron a decir todo lo que paso ayer, dijeron que se iban a ir después de mañana, salí del lugar sin decir nada y me dirigí al santuario, cambio de planes - pensé


	7. 6 es ahora o nunca

Llegue al santuario y subí hasta llegar ala casa de géminis y vi a kanon sentado, como sabía que era kanon, pues porque saga es el único que porta la armadura cuando está en el santuario

y saga? - pregunte

Eh, creo que esta en el templo de MD, ¿por qué? - pregunto

No nada mas decía - dije mientras empezaba a subir al templo de cáncer, y vi a saga, MD y aioros

Chicos cambio de planes - dije mientras llegaba

Si pasa, es tu casa - dijo sarcástico MD

¿Porque cambio de planes? - pregunto saga - ¿que paso?

Layla se va pasado mañana - dije, los tres se me quedaron viendo

¿Por qué? - pregunto aioros

bueno cuando llegue las vi a las dos layla tenia ojeras y cuando me vio me abrazo y empezó a llorar y me dijo que se iba, depuse nos fuimos ala habitación de ella y de victoria para hablar mejor, me conto que cuando salió a hacer ejercicio en la maña vio a unos hombre que la estaban viendo, pensó que su padres contrataron a esas personas para vigilarla, después les llamo y le pregunto y dijeron que no y victoria propuso irse de ahí, ella no quería y dijo que nadamos dos día iban a estar aquí. Uno es para despedirse mi y el dos para empacar sus cosas - dije, mientras acepte el vaso de agua que me ofreció mi hermano

¿Entonces qué hacemos? - pregunto aioros

Yo propongo traerla - dijo MD - y decirle

Y si no nos cree - dijo aioros

Pues nos la traemos - volvió a decir MD

MD eso parecería un secuestro y más delante de las personas - dijo aioros

Y qué tal si la tremós cerca del santuario y ahí la agarramos - dijo saga

Ella no te conoce - dijo aioria - como para que te la traigas

¿Y quien dijo que lo iba ser yo? - dijo saga, mientras sonreia

¡AH NO! ¡NI LOCO! - dije

Aioria eres el único en la que ella confía -dijo MD

Pues por eso, yo no lo voy hacer - dije

ok no lo hagas, tenemos mucho tiempo para buscar en todo ¡MEXICO! - dijo saga

Los tres se me quedaron viendo, pues era el único que podía hacerlo, pero al hacerlo sería perder la confianza que tengo.

Por favor aioria - dijo saga

Es que no puedo -dije - y si se entera el maestro

De eso me encargo yo - dijo aioros

¡Hermano! - dije

¡Es ahora o nuca! - dijo aioros

Está bien - dije - cuando empezamos

Mañana, tú le dices que hay un lugar que le quiere mostrar y la traes para acá - dijo aioros

Eso significa que tengo que ir abajo ¡otra vez! - dije

SI - dijeron los tres


	8. 7 un cambio

Ya layla tranquilízate - me dijo victoria

Pero como quieres que me tranquilice - dije - aioria se fue como si nada, ha de estar enojado

¿Y por que debe estar enojado? - pregunto victoria

Pues porque habíamos hecho planes para conocer más - dije - apenas conocimos la mitad del pueblo

Oye ¿cual pueblo? esto parece una ciudad - dijo

Bueno... si pero... ¡ah! no importa eso - dije

Si como no - dijo mientras encendía la televisión, aun que no entendía mucho lograba entender unas partes, mientras que yo estaba empacando la maleta quería hacerlo cuanto antes y mañana dar mi último recorrido, mientras hacía eso escuche que tocaron la puerta me levante para ver quién era y al abrir la puerta fue mi sorpresa ver a aioria tratando de tomar aire, creo que debió estar corriendo - pensé lo invite a pasar y le ofrecí un vaso de agua y le pregunte

¿Qué estuviste haciendo? – pregunte pues estaba muy agitado

Correr y correr - murmuro mientras me tendía el vaso a de querer mas y fui a traer la jarra y la llene

¿Y porque corriste y corriste? - pregunte, mientras se me quedaba viendo

1\. me tomo por sorpresa lo que dijiste

2\. me enoje por que hice muchos planes para que conocieras el lugar - lo sabia - pensé

Y 3. Quería disculparme por cómo me fui de aquí - dijo

No necesitas disculparte - dije

¡Claro que debe! - oí decir a victoria

¡VICTORIA! - grite

Déjala, es cierto lo que dice victoria - dijo aioria

P-pero... - trate de decir

¡Lo ves! - volvió a decir victoria, rodé los ojos porque tenía que ser así victoria

Layla - me hablo aioria

¿Sí? - pregunte

Antes de que te vayas... yo - trato de decir

Si... -dije

Q-quiero enseñarte un lugar - dijo - ese lugar es... como decirlo...eh... especial

¿En serio? - pregunte emocionada

Si - dijo - entonces que dices

¡SIII! - dije mientras lo abrazaba y daba brinquitos como una niña

¡Ahora que pasa! - pregunto victoria mientras llegaba

¡AIORIA ME QUIERE ENSEÑAR UN LUGAR ESPECIALLL! - grite emocionada

¿Siempre es así? - pregunto Aioria sonriendo

De vez en cuando, ahora ayúdame a tranquilizarla - dijo

Mientras trataron de tranquilizarme, no pudieron tranquilizarme, no podía dejar de estar emocionada quería conocer el lugar cuanto antes, le pregunto qué me llevara pero dijo que mañana por que ya es tarde y son peligrosas las calles,

Entonces mañana como las...1:30 - dije

Porque tan tarde? - pregunto

Pues porque a esa hora ya no anda mucha gente por esos lugares - dije

Oo entonces nadie ha ido a ese lugar? - pregunto victoria con emoción

No, bueno aparte de mí... no creo - dijo

Ok mañana a las 1:30 - dijo victoria

Ok. Hasta mañana - dijo mientras se despedía

Adiós descansa - le dije, el solo asintió y se fue,

Ya quiero que llegue mañana - dije

Yo igual - dijo victoria

Bueno adormir porque creo que mañana será un día emocionante - dijo victoria

Y divertida - dije

Si, ahora duérmete - dijo - descansa

Tu igual - dije, pero esa noche tampoco puede dormir, no porque este triste si no emocionada ¿cuál sería el lugar?, después de estar pensando como seria caí en el gran sueño, ninguna de las dos pensó que mañana habrá un cambio en nuestras vidas.


	9. 8 esto no se queda asi

SAGA - grito kanon

¿Qué pasa? - pregunte

Estoy aburrido - dijo kanon

¿Y? - pregunto

¡No se qué hacer! - respondió

Bueno ay muchas cosas que puedes hacer? - dije

¿Cómo qué? - pregunto

Pues déjame ver - dije mientras leía un libro - puedes limpiar el maldito desorden que tiene en tu cuarto

¡Eh! no así está bien - dijo

No que estabas aburrido? - pregunte

Estoy aburrido, pero... limpiar como que no - dijo mientras arruga la nariz -. iré a molestar a aioria

¡Eh! aioria no está - dije

¿Y en donde esta? - pregunto

Yo que se - dije

Bueno entonces iré a molestar a MD - dijo

No mas no hagan mucho alboroto dohko esta aquí - dije

¡COMO QUE ESTA AQUI! - grito - ¡CUANDO LLEGO!

1\. no grites que me vas a dejar sordo - dije mientras apartaba el libro de la vista - y 2. Llego ayer - mientras volvía a tomar el libro

¿Y el patriarca? - pregunto

No se - dije - ya lleva 4 días afuera

Eso de que aun no encuentran a Athena - dijo mientras se sentaba - por qué no se deja sentir

Pues veamos 1. No tiene el cosmo desarrollado y 2. No sabemos donde esta? - dije mientras trataba de sonar tranquilo

¡SAGAAA! - alguien grito

¿Qué? - pregunto saga

¡YA CASI ES LA HORA! - siguió gritando

¡POR ATHENA! ¡DEJA DE GRITAR! ¡QUE ME VAN A ADEJAR SORDO! - grite

Jejeje lo siento se disculpo - aioria

¿Para qué? - pregunto kanon

Eh... Bueno... para... - trato de decir aioria

Es hora para entrenar - dijo saga

Oo bueno buena suerte - dijo mientras se iba

Y aioros y MD? - pregunte

ya están abajo, nos vamos? - pregunto

Si - dije

Mientras íbamos bajando vimos a Aldebarán y a mu en templo de tauro.

Hola Aldebarán, mu - dije

Hola saga y... Aioria -dijo mu

Adonde van - pregunto Aldebarán

A un mandado en el pueblo - dijo aioria

Y como les fue - pregunte

Ahh - suspiraron los dos - nada - dijo mu

Va ser difícil encontrarla - dijo Aldebarán

No pierdan las esperanza la encontraremos - dijo aioria

Eso espero - dijo mu

Bueno adiós chicos - dijimos aioria y yo

Bajamos hasta llegar al templo de Aries y vimos a aioros y MD

Bueno, yo entretengo a dohko y ustedes le dicen a la chica - dijo aioros

Vale, aioria ya sabes que hacer - dijo saga, mientras el asentía

Entonces te esperamos ahí abajo, suerte - dijo MD -la necesitaras

Salí del santuario tenía que ver cómo hacerle, ya que victoria también vendrá con nosotros doble trabajo ¡porque a mí! - me dije. Llegue al hotel fui Asia su habitación toque las puerta me dijeron que pase y lo hice

¿Sabes si alguien viene con la intención de robarle algo le van a decir que pase? - pregunte

Jejeje bueno no creo que vengan aquí con esa intención, Además victoria los mata -dijo layla - además sabía que eras tu

¿Y cómo sabia que era yo? - pregunte

No sé, solamente lo sentí - dijo

\- ya sabe cuál es mi presencia - bueno ya están listas - pregunte

Yo si - dijo - victoria ya estas lista

Espera un poco - dijo

¿Qué está haciendo? - pregunte

Ah pues a victoria tiene que salir con una crema de protector solar, un peine, algunas pinturas y unas pastillas - dijo mientras enumeraba las cosas. Jamás pensé que hubiera mujeres así

Ya estoy lista - dijo cuando apareció con una bolsa grande

Ok, entonces vámonos - dije, mientras salimos de la habitación y después del hotel, y como dije a esa hora no había mucha gente. Después de a ver caminado unas horas nos paramos en un restauran para comer y luego seguimos avanzando

¡Ah! cuanto falta? - pregunto victoria

Ya casi - dije

Parece que hemos salido del pueblo -dijo layla

Y si - dijo victoria

Ya llegamos - dije, mientras miraban un lugar hermoso con pasto, flores era como estar en los campos elíseos

¡AH! es hermoso - dijo layla sorprendida

Y si - también dijo victoria mientras de recostaba -hasta me podría dormir aquí - dijo, mientras que en verdad se quedaba dormida

¿Qué tal? - pregunte

Es que... esto es...hermoso...no - dijo - hermoso es poco

Jejeje - me reí - layla tengo que decirte algo que te podría sorprender - dije mientras me ponía serio

Nada puedo sorprenderme como este lugar - dijo

Layla, por favor escúchame - dije, mientras la sujetaba y nos sentábamos

Ok, habla -dijo sonriente

Está bien - dije y tomo aire - desde que te conocí y estrechamos nuestras manos sentí una descarga - dije y vi que ella se sorprendió - creo que tu también has sentido eso -dije

La verdad, si cada vez que me tocas lo siento y no se que es eso, aparte de que siento algo que sale de ti y me tranquiliza - dijo

Eso lo que dices que sale de mi se llama cosmo - dije ella pareció no entender - eso luego te lo explico, pero también cuando sentí esa descarga sentí en ti un cosmo cálido que sola una persona... no, una DIOSA puede tenerlo - dije

¿Qué? - pregunto - una diosa

Si, una diosa, tu eres una diosa, la diosa Athena - dije

No, eso es imposible - dijo - Athena es solo un mito, como quieres que te crea? - dijo mientras se levanta a punto de irse y levantar a victoria

Espera layla-. Dije mientras la agarraba - solo escúchame

¡NO! ¡TU ESTA LOCO AIORIA! - dijo mientras trataba que la soltara, sus palabras me dolieron

¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto victoria mientras se incorporaba

Nada, nos vamos - dijo layla

Por favor escúchame - le pedí

¡QUE NO SUELTAME! - grito

Oye suéltala - dijo victoria mientras caminaba hacia a mi

Parece que tienes problemas - se escucho una voz

Death Mask - dije - que haces aquí

Te dijimos que si tienes problemas te íbamos a ayudar - te dijo

Y parece que si lo necesitas - dijo otra persona

A usted ya lo he visto, estaban detrás de la fuente en aquel día - dijo layla

Es un placer conocerte Athena -dijo MD

Yo no soy esa diosa -dijo - están locos, ¡SUELTAME AIORIA!

Que la sueltes - dijo victoria mientras se lanzaba a aioria

¡Oh! attesa (espera) - dijo MD mientras la sujetaba

Suéltame - dijo mientras le pegaba

¡Ah! saga que esperas hazlo ahora - dijo MD, mientras este sacaba un pañuelo con Cloroformo y se lo pone a victoria y cae inconsciente.

¡VICTORIA! - grito layla - suéltame - dijo para después patearme

¡SAGA! ¡HAZLO DE UNA VES! - grite

Saga se acerca a layla y ella se va corriendo, peno no puede escapar pues subestimo la fuerza de saga y este la agarra y se lo pone después de unos segundo ella queda inconsciente

Lo siento layla -dije

No te preocupes - me dijo saga

Ok ahora ay que llevárnosla -dijo MD

Qué hacemos con ella - pregunto

¡Eh! bueno... se lo dejamos a aioros - dijo saga

y porque conmigo no? - pregunto MD

Mmm déjame ver... así ¡ERES CAPAS DE VIOLARLA! - grito saga

Está bien vámonos - dijo mientras la cargaba y nos dirigimos hacia al templo de sagitario y vimos a aioros dando vueltas de un lado a otro, paro hasta que nos vio y se acerco.

¿Quien es ella? - dijo mientras seña alaba a victoria

¡Ah! ella es victoria - dije -aioros puedes hacernos un favor

Claro, que es? - pregunto

Puedes cuidar a victoria aquí - dije

Eh... bueno creo que si - dijo - y que les hicieron

A un poco de Cloroformo no hace daño -dijo saga

¡LE DISTES CLOROFORMO A ESTA NIÑAS! - grito

1\. no le di, pusimos un poco en el pañuelo, 2. Estuvo difícil de agarrarlas y 3. No grites - dijo MD

Lo siento - dijo

¿Y los demás? - pregunte

Están en el coliseo entrenando - dijo - también esta dohko con ellos así que suban rápido - dijo

Ok, ten - dijo MD mientras le daba a victoria

Vámonos- dije

Si -dijeron saga y MD

¡Ah! por cierto aioros - dijo MD, este volteo - amárrala, esa mujer es una fiera - dijo mientras subíamos, este solo asintió. Llegamos al salón patriarcal y fuimos hacia un cuarto donde el patriarca guarda los vinos,

Eh chicos está despertando - dije mientras veía que empezaba a moverse

Ay que meterla ahí - dijo MD

¡AHI! chicos por si no la habéis notado es el cuarto donde el patriarca guarda sus vinos más preciados - dije

No importa por ahora ay que tenerla ahí - dijo MD - bueno por ahora

Ponla en suelo - dijo saga

Yo la puse y cerramos la puerta.

Empecé a despertarme, me alarme pues no sabía dónde estaba y me arrime a la puerta trate de abrirla y no puedo empecé al golpear la puerta hasta que escucho hablar al alguien

No sigas por qué no podrás salir de ahí - dijo una persona

¡ABRAN LA PUERTA! - grite

No - te dijo otra persona, me enoje quien se creían que era y empecé a golpear la puerta y a gritar

¡ABRAN LA MALDITA PUERTA! - gritaste

Primero tranquilícese - te dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta

¡ESTOY TRANQUILA! - volviste a gritar

Aja si y dices que eso estar tranquila - dijo otra persona

¡SACADME DE AQUI IMBECILES! - gritaste - ¡O DESTRUIRE ESTA PUERTA A PATADAS ME ESCUCHAN! - seguías gritando

Dudo que puedas - dijo otra persona

No hasta que te calmes - te dijo aioria - por favor

Me estas pidiendo que me calmes cuando no se en ¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTOY! - le dijiste - ¡AIORIA ERES UN TRAIDOR! ¡CONFIE EN TI, ASI ME PAGAS!

Laya... Yo - trato de decir aioria hasta que fue interrumpido

Bueno si no te tranquilizas te dejaremos ahí – dijo alguien

¡SAGA! - grito aioria

¡NO SE ATREVAN! - gritaste - ¡SACADME!

Entonces ahí quédate - dijo "saga"

¿P-pero no podemos? - dijo aioria

¡SACADME! - seguías gritando

¡NO! y te aguantas - dijo saga - aioria, angeló vámonos

¡OIGAN ESPEREN NO ME DEJEN AQUI! - gritaste

Después de a ver gritado no se escucho ningún ruido seguía gritando y nada. se atrevieron a dejarme aquí pensaste ya estaba escuro y tenía hambre ni siquiera te dejaron algo para cenar pero ya verán que de esta no se salvan pero te preguntabas por que estabas aquí y por qué te trajeron. Mientras se guías pensando sobre eso ya había caído en sueño ya mañana se aclararan las cosas, solo espero que este bien victoria pensé antes de caer dormida.


	10. 9 eso demuestra

Al día siguiente desperté con los ojos hinchados y con un gran dolor en las manos, -vaya esta puerta está bien dura - pensé, luego voltee a ver atrás vi muchas botellas de vino - a de ser por eso que la puerta está bien asegurada - volví pensar. Mi estomago rugió pidiendo alimento, esos malditos no me trajearon algo para cenar, ese aioria confié en él, y mira donde estoy- victoria tenia razón, no debo confiarme mucho de las otras personas - dije, reaccione ¡VICTORIA!, me levante rápidamente y camine hacia la puerta y empecé al golpearla y luego pare, para ver si alguien me escuchaba y nada, así estuve todo el día y nada. ya estaba oscureciendo y me estomago seguía gruñendo -¡ah! si sigo a si perderé peso - pensé, después escuche que abrían la puerta me quede donde estaba y vi a aioria y grite

¡QUE QUIERES AQUI AIORIA! - grite

Lo siento te vine traer algo de comida - dijo, escuche que esa no era la voz de aioria, le iba preguntar quién era, pero el se adelanto sabiendo mi pregunta - y no soy aioria, soy su hermano mayor aioros - dijo mientras dejaba la comida detrás de la puerta

¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Por qué no me dejan ir? - dije llorando - ¿donde esta victoria?

Las dos primeras preguntas no te la puedo decir - dijo - pero la tercera si

¿Dónde está? ¿Como esta? - pregunte

Tranquila - dijo mientras escuche reírse - ella está en mi templo y está bien no le hemos hecho nada

Suspire, está bien con eso me tranquiliza

Bueno ya vine a ver como estas, te traje algo de comida, ya cumplí mi misión - dijo sonriendo, me quede viendo como qué - ya vine a ver como estas, te traje algo de comida, ya cumplí mi misión-

¿Cómo? - dije

Bueno tu amiga despertó ayer, y me pregunto dónde estabas y ya sabes que mas - dijo - y me pidió viniera a verte como estabas

¿Y los otros tres? - pregunte

Eh bueno... están como decirlo... en mal estado - dijo nervioso

¿Por qué? en mal estado - pregunte

Pues ayer que saga te dejo encerrada y más sin algo que comer... aioria se le lanzo encima y MD trato de alejarlo pero termino en medio de una balata con aioria - dijo nervioso - ya sabes cómo se comporta un gato enojado ¿verdad? - me pregunto

¡Eh! si.. - dije mientras ya me imaginaba

Aioria no quería hacerlo - dijo

¿Qué? - pregunte confundida

No quería hacerlo porque eso significaría terminar la confianza que tenían los dos - dijo, mientras yo empezaba a recordar todo lo que le dije - tenía que hacerlo porque te encontramos diosa Athena - dijo

P-pero yo no puedo ser esa diosa, aparte es un mito - dije

No es solo un mito - dijo - y te lo puedo demostrar - dijo mientras caminaba hacia a mi - no tengas miedo no te voy hacer nada malo - dijo - dame la mano

Yo se la di y vi que un aura dorada salía del él y se extendía a mí y mi pelo empezó moverse, como si hubiera viento, pero no en un lugar donde no avía viento, nomas una pequeña ventana

¿Lo ves? - dijo - eso demuestra que lo eres - dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta y se iba, no sin poner seguro, mientras yo seguía en shock eso es nuevo para mí. Entonces aioria no mentía y luego recordé todo lo que le dije y empecé a llorar herí sus sentimientos. Era tanto mi rabia y coraje que agarrare las botellas y empecé al quebrarlas, después se las pago - pensé, mientras lo seguía haciendo hasta que me canse y caí rendida al piso.


	11. 10 el futuro que le espera

**layla**

Desperté, el segundo día y nada que me dejaban salir, vi el suelo la mitad de las botellas estaban quebrada y la otra mitad en perfectas condiciones, suspire cuanto tendré que dar para que compren esas botellas, y no eran corrientes eran de buena marca, pero almenas me desquite, tendré que disculparme con aioria por todo lo que dije. Empecé a escuchar pasos que venían hacia aquí y empezó abrir la puerta y entro pensé que era aioros o aioria, pero no era una persona con el color de piel blanca y el pelo verde y tenía dos puntos donde debería ir las cejas ¡ESPERA! ¡NO TIENE CEJAS! - pensé, al momento de de entrar se me quedo viendo y al lugar tratando de entender que paso aquí.

¡Nomas me voy por unos días y mira que pasa! - dijo - quien eres? y que haces aquí? - pregunto

¡Eh!... bueno... yo - tartamudee - la verdad... no se... - dije

¿Cómo que no sabes? - pregunto

Bueno... desperté aquí hace 2 días y no he podido salir -. dije

Se me quedo viendo tratando de analizar las cosas, mientras miraba el suelo, suspiro creo que le peso lo de las botellas, salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho el rugido de mi estomago y me pregunto

¿Cuándo comiste? - pregunto

¡Eh! bueno...- trate de decir

Cuando Fue Que Comiste Por Última Vez? - pregunto alzando un poco la voz, me asuste y el vio como estaba y se relajo y volvió a preguntarme de una manera tranquila- ¿cuando fue que comiste por última vez? - pregunto

Bueno... aioros nomas me trajo algo que cenar... por que... - dije

¿Por qué...? - pregunto, esperando que digiera mas

Por que... los otros no me trajeron nada y el se preocupo - susurre, pero logro escucharme

¿Quién no te trajo de comer? y ¿quién te encerró? - pregunto

¡Eh! creo que sus nombre era... - no logre terminar

¿Fueran más los que te encerró? - pregunto sonando un poco enojado

Si - dije

Por favor dime sus nombres - te pidió

Creo que eran saga, aioria y... no me acuerdo como le decían pero logre entender que le decían angeló - dije, para luego mirar a esa persona su ceño estaba fruncido, creo que no debí decir los nombres - pensé, pero otra ves volvió a rugir mi estomago y el reacciono

Creo que primero te tengo que dar de desayunar - te dijo sonriendo, me ruborice, ¡que vergüenza!

Bueno... vienes - dijo ya estando en la puerta, me levante insegura de salir y él lo noto y sonrió

No te preocupes no te voy hacer nada malo - dijo, yo asentí y lo seguí, llegamos a una sala con una larga mesa y 15 sillas, ha de ser muchos - pensé

Por favor siéntate - dijo

¡Eh! si G-gracias - dije

Ahorita vengo - dijo mientras salía, observe el lugar era grande, después de varios minutos vi a unas mujeres entrar con una gran charola y una jarra y un vaso y me lo puso creo que era mi comida se retiraron y me que sola.

**patriarca(shion)**

En el salón patriarcal se encontraba shion junto con los caballeros de géminis, cáncer y leo

Para que nos solicito patriarca - dijo saga

Bueno ya que vas al grano saga - dije - me gustaría saber, ¡POR QUE HABIA UNA NIÑA EN MI CUARTO DE VINOS! - dijo, los tres caballeros se exaltaron

P-patriarca... hay una respuesta para eso - dijo aioria

¡Así! pues quiero oírla - dije

Aioria dilo - dijo saga y MD

Pues como vera patriarca después de a verse ido 2 días después fui al pueblo - dije

Pues de pueblo no tiene nada - dijo MD, todos nos quedamos viéndole- sigue

Ok, como decía, baje al pueblo y vi a layla en problemas ya que unos hombres se le acercaron y la ayude después nos presentarnos... -no termino de decir pues interrumpí

¿la niña se llama layla? - pregunte

si - dijo MD - y de niña no tiene nada

¡COMO DECIA! -dijo aioria - estrechamos nuestras manos y al hacerlo sentí un cosmo cálido - dijo, ganando mi atención

¿Como que un cosmo cálido? - pregunte - solamente hay una persona que puede tenerlo y esa persona es...- no termine

es ¡ATHENA! - dijeron los tres, quede en shock, Athena entonces eso significaba - pensé,- ella está cerca shion, nomas que no la sientes al llegar la santuario lo sentirás - dijo una persona en star hill y por eso salí de ahí y encamine hacia al santuario.

Patriarca, se encuentra bien - pregunto aioria

Es que... no puedo creerlo - dije - después de tanto buscar en cada país ella a estado aquí - dije sorprendido

Si... Sobre eso - dijo aioria - ella no es de aquí

¿Cómo que no? pero tu dijiste... - no puede terminar la frase

Sí, pero ella vino a conocer el lugar, con una amiga que se encuentra en el templo de sagitario - dijo MD

¿También se trajeron a la amiga? - pregunte

Si pues... fue difícil pero lo logramos - dijo aioria, suspire si la gente los hubiera visto eso parecería secuestro, luego hablaría con ellos ahora tenía que ver a la niña

Está bien, se pueden retirar - dije

Pero..- trato de decir aioria, pues ya no dijo pues me les quede viendo - está bien, con su permiso - dijeron los tres y se retiraron, me levante y camine hacia el comedor y la vi desayunando tranquila, como es posible que no lo haya notado antes - pensé

¡Oh! ya llego - dijo mientras salía de mis pensamientos

Si, lo siento si me tarde -dije

No se preocupe - dijo sonriendo - ¡ah! - dijo

Pasa algo? - pregunte

Bueno... Sobre las botellas - dijo

No se preocupe luego comprare - dije

Si lose por eso ¿cuánto necesita? - dijo

¿Perdón? -pregunte

Si, pues se que no cuestan barata y más si son de marca - dijo, me sorprendí

De verdad no se preocupe - trate de decir

La voy apagar -dijo - yo fui quien las quebró y yo las pagare -dijo

Está bien -dije derrotado, como sabia que eran de marca - pensé

Ella sonrió y siguió comiendo, valla sí que tenía hambre - pensé, ni siquiera tu vieron la sensatez de llevarle de comer algo, nomas aioros.

¿Y porque la trajeron? - pregunte, ella se atraganto con la comida

¡Eh! - dijo - bueno aioria dice que soy Athena - dijo, mientras era yo ahora que se atragantaba con el vino que tenia, ¡LE DIJIERON!

Y... tu le crees - pregunte

Pues... al principio no -dijo

Como que al principio no - dije

Pues aioros me lo demostró y pues empecé a reaccionar si en verdad era - dijo - ¿usted cree que soy esa diosa? - pregunto, ahora que la miraba bien, vi alrededor de ella su cosmo, sonreí si creía, ella era Athena

Si - le dije, eso la sorprendió

Pero... - dijo

No se preocupe yo le explicare todo - dije - por cierto cuántos años tiene - dije y vi que ella sonrió y dijo

17 años -dijo

Día de nacimiento - pregunte

16 de junio 1997 - dijo

Géminis - dije

Si - respondió

Bueno la llevare a sus aposento princesa - dije meintra me paraba

¿Cómo que mis aposentos? - pregunto

se va a quedar aquí - dije

¿Qué? - pregunto, sonreí

Usted mi princesa y su amiga se van aquedar aquí - dije - yo arreglare todo - dije, ella asintió y pregunto

¿Puedo ver a victoria? - dijo

Claro, quiere que una doncella la acompañe o sola - dije

Puedo ir sola - pregunto

Si - dije, vi que sonrió

Gracias - dijo - por donde salgo

Venga - dije, caminamos Asia una puerta grande y dos personas abrieron la puertas y se arrodillaron

Sabes dónde queda sagitario? - pregunte

Si - dijo - es el noveno templo, nomas bajo piscis, acuario y capricornio - dijo

Así es entonces aquí la espero, y no se valla - dije, ella asintió y se fue bajando, después regrese al salón pensando el futuro que le espera, pues esto no iba ser sencillo y menos para una niña - dije


	12. 11 todo cambiara

**Layla**

Seguí bajando pensando en lo que dijo esa persona, frene por qué no se me ocurrió antes ¡COMO SE LLAMA! me voltee y empecé a caminar hacia arriba otra vez. Llegue al templo y vi a esas personas que nos abrieron la puerta

Este... puedo pasar - dije nerviosa, los guardias se me quedaron viendo después se voltearon para abrir la puerta

Pase - dijeron los dos guardias

Gracias - dije, pase y lo vi pero ahora tenía una máscara y un casco estaba viendo unos papeles

¿Qué pasa? - dijo con una voz fría mientras seguía mirando, me puse nerviosa

Este... yo... - tartamudee, el dejo de ver los papeles y me observo y se sorprendió, se disculpo y se quito el casco y la máscara y se dirigió hacia a mi

Lo siento - se disculpo - ¿pasa algo?

Es que... yo... - dije antes de empecé a llorar, tenía miedo

Princesa ¿qué pasa? - pregunto preocupado - lo siento si me comporte un poco frio es que... bueno yo no... -trato de decir nervioso

No se preocupe - dije, ya dejando de llorar - no es su culpa, es la mía por no tener el "cosmos" desarrollado

Está bien - dijo - ¿necesita algo?

Si - dije - bueno es que no se su nombre y como debo llamarlo - dije sonriendo y tallándome los ojos, vi que sonrió y se acerco

Yo soy el patriarca del santuario - dijo sonriendo

¿Patriarca? - pregunte confundida

Es como ser alguien superior - dijo mientras me quitaba algunas lagrimas de mi mejilla

¡Ahh! ¿Y cómo puedo llamarlo? - dije sonriendo

Como usted quiera princesa - dijo mientras se regresaba a los papeles

Ok, ¿y cómo se llama? - pregunte

Me llamo shion, ex- santo de Aries - dijo mientras se volvía a poner la máscara y el casco

Está bien - dije - adiós shion - mientras salía del salón el solo se inclino.

Mientras bajaba vi un sendero de rosas que cubría las escaleras, - y ahora como bajo - pensé seguí bajando y trate de caminar sin pisar las rosas, eran hermosas como para que las pisara mientras asía eso, escuche que alguien grito ¡ESPERA! y pare y vi a una persona que con la mano se deciso las rosas y volvió a gritar ¡AHORA SI! ¡PASA! baje sin dificultada y molesta eran hermosas para que hiciera eso, llegue al templo creo que es piscis - pensé

Sabes que no debes pasar cuando están las rosas - dijo esa persona

Lo siento pero yo no soy de aquí, no conozco el santuario - dije, el se sorprendió

¿No eres de aquí? - pregunto

No, no soy de aquí - dije

Entonces qué haces aquí - dijo con cautela

Bueno... - ahora que hago shion no dijo nada de esto - pensé - shion me pidió que bajara a sagitario

"shion" - dijo, ¡demonios tenía que decir patriarca! - pensé

Digo patriarca - dije nerviosa - por cierto soy layla - dije mientras le tendí mi mano

Afrodita - dijo pero no me dio la mano

Bonito nombre aparte de ser el nombre de la diosa - dije sonriendo - aparte eres hermosa - dije, se me quedo viendo sorprendida y empezó a reírse, ahora que dije - pensé

Jajaja lo siento - dijo mientras seguía riendo - es que jajaja crees que soy jajaja una mujer jajaja

¡Espera! ¿No eres mujer? - pregunte, el asintió - L-lo siento

No te preocupes todos piensan que soy mujer por mi belleza y mi nombre - dijo sonriendo

Ahh, bueno si me disculpa tengo que pasar dos templos mas - dije, mientras empezaba a caminar

¿Te puedo acompañar? - pregunto

¡Eh! - dije

Bueno... si no te importa - dijo

Claro porque no - dije, mientras el caminaba asía a mí y bajamos. Platicábamos de muchas cosas y de cómo está el clima, llegamos al templo de acuario

Ponte detrás de mi - dijo afrodita

¿Por qué? - pregunte

Tu solo hazlo - dijo, yo asentí y nos adentramos al templo de acuario era silencioso y esta frio, mientras avanzábamos mas helado se hacía y veíamos la salida hasta que

Que te trae a mi templo ¡Afrodita de Piscis! - dijo una persona mientras salía de un pasillo

Oh pues nomas recorro las doce casa - dijo afrodita

¿Quién vine contigo? - pregunto

Oh es una doncella - dijo afro, me quede viéndolo y el sintió la mirada y se volteo y me giño el ojo

¿Y que hace acá una doncella? - volvió a preguntar

Eh pues... - trato de decir afro

El patriarca me pidió que fuera al templo de sagitario - dije saliendo de tras de afrodita

¿Y por qué te mando?, sabiendo que puede llamar a sagitario por vía cosmo - dijo mientras salía del pasillo era alto, tenía la piel un poco bronceada y su cabello era azul jade, tenía un libro en la mano

Bueno quería que ella trajera algo - dijo afro

¿Y que quería que trajera? - pregunto

Eh... bueno... - tartamudeo afrodita

Señor - dije, llamando la atención de los dos - esto es algo que no le importa, con su permiso -dije mientras empezaba a salir del templo de acuario

¡ESPERA! - grito afro - adiós Camus - dijo mientras salía corriendo detrás de mi

Quien se cree que es - murmuro - nomas porque es el guardián de acuario - seguía murmurando cosa mientras que afro venia corriendo

layla...espera - dije mientras trataba de agarrar aire - no te vayas así - dijo

¡ES QUE QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES! ¡NOMAS POR SER EL GUARDIN DE ACUARIO TIENE QUE PORTARSE ASI! - grite

No grites - dijo afro mientras me tapaba la boca, luego aparto sus manos y se me quedo viendo sorprendido

Bueno vienes conmigo o te regresas a piscis - dije, mientras empezaba a caminar así a capricornio

E-espera - dijo mientras caminamos hacia a capricornio, afrodita siguió callado después de a verme tapado la boca,- creo que lo sintió - pensé pues sentí esa descarga otra vez como cuando toque a aioria

Afrodita - dije y nada - afrodita - y nada - ¡AFRODITAAAAAAAAAAAA! - grite

En el salón patriarcal

Estaba revisando unos papeles y escribiendo tranquilo hasta que AFRODITAAAAAAAAAAAA raye la hoja y deje de hacer todo

Creo que esa fue layla - dije mientras sonrió - que hace con afrodita – pensé, bueno luego le pregunto mientras volvía hacer lo que hacía - tendré que hacer de nuevo esto - dije mientras miraba la hoja en que escribía la llegada de nuestra diosa

Eh ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto afrodita, mientras me miraba

Como que ¿qué pasa? - dije - te estado hablando y nada que respondes

Bueno que querías - dijo

Ay una persona que se llama aioria - dije, el se sorprendió y se puso serio

Si - dijo frio

¿Qué es? - pregunte

Caballero dorado - dijo

¿Signo? - pregunte

¿Para qué quieres saber? - pregunto mas frio que nada

Pues quiero saber - dije así nada más

Es leo - dijo mientras caminaba,- leo aioria es el caballero de leo - pensé, luego vi a afrodita caminando que tendré que se puso serio, y empecé a seguirlo llegamos al templo de capricornio y entramos y vimos a una persona sentada, - esta aburrido - pensé

Oh afrodita de piscis que te trae por aquí - pregunto

Nomas paso shura - dijo mientras pasaba como si fuera su casa

Eh - dijo mientras vio que se fue y luego volteo y me vio - ¿quién eres?

Soy layla -dije

Y que te trae a mi templo layl... - no termino de pronunciar

LAYLAAA CAMINA - grito afrodita

Lo siento - dije - adiós eh...

Shura - dijo sonriendo

Adiós shura -dije

Adiós layla

Salí del templo y vi afrodita parada con el ceño fruncido iba a preguntar qué pasa pero vi que se quedo viendo a hacia abajo

¿Qué pasa afrodita? - pregunte - afrodita responde

¡Layla! - alguien dijo, voltee y vi a aioria

Aioria - dije

Que te trae por aquí aioria de leo - dijo afrodita

Quería hablar con el patriarca -dijo, mientras miraba a afrodita

Aioria - dije, el volteo y no se espero que lo abofeteara - ERES UN IDIOTA, UN ESTUPIDO UN - grite mientras lo golpeaba y me sujeto y empecé a llorar.

Layla tranquilízate - dijo aioria

COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILISE, ME ENCERRASTES, NI SIQUIERA DEJARME ALGO QUE COMER - dije, se sorprendió y se puso triste

-NO MAS TU HERMANO TUVO LA GENTILZA - dije llorando

Lo siento layla pero tenia que hacer lo por todos, por el santuario, por nosotros y por ti - dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza - no me importa si me perdonas o no, solo quédate aquí con nosotros - dijo mientras señalaba todo el santuario - no me importa si me odias, si quieres que me muera, mátame, si quieres que desaparezca dime y lo hare, hare todo por ti - dijo mientras se arrodillaba

Aioria - dije mientras me arrodillaba tome el rostro de aioria - estoy enojada pero muy enojada, pero no te voy a pedir que te mueras o desaparezcas eres mi amigo no - dije el se sorprendió y sonrió

¿QUE PASA? - grito aioros y shura mientras aparecían

Layla - dijo aioros - ya saliste o te escapaste - pregunto

Me dejaron salir -dije viéndolo de mala manera

Ustedes dos la conocen - pregunto shura, señalando a aioros y aioria

Eh si es una alarga historia - digieren los dos

AIOROS - grite mientras saltaba hacia él y lo abrazaba como un koala y lo mire con ojitos de niña

Si -dijo

Puedo ver a victoria - dije

Ah sí que es eso -dijo indignado y me soltó

No también por que te quería ver - dije mientras lo abrazaba

Si como no - dijo aioros con ironía

No me crees - dije fingiendo que estaba triste

No es eso, en verdad - dijo aioros, - ya has caído - pensé - ven te llevare con victoria pero deja de llorar

Esta... bien - dije fingiendo aun, caminamos al templo de sagitario

¡VICTORIA! - grito aioros - ¡V-I-C-T-O-R-I-A! - dijo mientras deletreaba su nombre, se escucho que se cerró una puerta

QUE - grito, mientras aparecía mojada con un toalla tapando su cuerpo - no ves que me estoy bañando - dijo

Alguien te quiere ver - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y besaba su frente, - ok que está pasando aquí - pensé

¿Quién? - dijo y volteo y me vio - LAYLAA - grito mientras corrió hacia a mi - ¿COMO ESTAS? ¿TE HICIERON ALGO? - dijo

Estoy bien y nomas me encerraron - dije mientras trataba de que me soltara

Oye victoria la estas asfixiando - dijo aioros

¿Qué? ah lo siento - dijo mientras se apartaba

Estoy bien - murmure, mientras trataba de agarrar el aire - por qué no te bañas y luego hablamos

¿Pero en donde? - pregunto

Porque no, tú te bañas y ella se queda aquí mientras preparo algo de te - propuso aioros

En verdad - dijo victoria a aioros

Si, por qué no - dijo sonriendo,- algo se traen estos dos - pensé

Que dices layla - dijo victoria

Estaría bien...pero - dije

Pero que - dijo victoria

Es que le dije a shion que si nomas podía verte - dije - y después regresaría

"shion" - dijo victoria

Espera - dije - no es lo que piensas - dije

A no y quien es - dijo mientras cambiaba su semblante a seria, eso pasa cuando hablo de un chico o un hombre

El es el patriarca - dije, vi su expresión - es como alguien superior

No te entiendo - dijo

Es como un padre para todos que están en el santuario - dijo aioros - es alguien a quien debemos de respetar y seguir sus ordenes

Oooh - dijimos las dos

Bueno me tengo que ir - dije - mañana hablamos

está bien - dijo, mientras nos abrazamos - afrodita ¿me acompañas? - pregunte

si - dijo después de haber estado todo el rato callado

Bueno adiós - dije - así casi se me olvidad - dije mientras me paraba y voltee asía los dos, shura, aioria y afrodita se pararon también - que hay entre ustedes - dije y vi como se sonrojaron los dos

Eh... bueno - trataron de decir algo, me reí

No importa luego lo platicamos - dije, mientras empecé a caminar, aioria se quedo con su hermano luego pasamos por el templo de capricornio nos despedimos seguíamos subiendo luego vi el templo de acuario

Tú pasa y ya - dijo afro sonriendo

Es que me hace - dije y se me quedo viendo - está bien

Pasamos como si nada y lo vimos leyendo otro libro nos vio por un momento y luego volvió a poner a tención al libro, le saque la lengua y seguí con mi camino luego de ave pasado acuario solo falta piscis, suspire malditas escaleras ya estaba cansada y me senté, afrodita se paro pues él iba adelante y me observo

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto dónde estaba

Estoy cansada -dije mientras me acostaba - mátenme

Eres Athena verdad - dijo, mientras me incorporaba sorprendida - dime

Sí, soy Athena - dije - pero algunos no lo sienten porque mi cosmo no está desarrollado

¿Quiénes lo saben? - pregunto

El que supo primero fue Aiora luego le dijo saga mmm creo que era MD y aioros - dije y luego lo supo shion y luego tu

Ya veo - dijo, mientras bajaba y me cargo y empezó caminar

¿Q-que haces? - pregunte nerviosa

Estas cansada - dijo - te voy a llevar así al salón - dijo mientras empezaba acorrer, después de unos minutos ya estábamos en la entrada del salón, los dos guardia abrieron la puerta y ahí estaba shion con su mascar y casco nos observo y afrodita me abajo rápidamente y se disculpo y se retiro, - que está pasando - pensé

¿Cómo le fue princesa? - pregunto mientras se quitaba la máscara y el casco

Bien la vi pero ya no puede estas más tiempo se me izo tarde - dije mientras me sentaba en el pisos y me acosté - que cansancio

Pero puedo al menos platicar un rato - dijo mientras caminaba donde estaba acostada

Si, como unos 10 minutos - dije - me tarde en un templo

¿Cuál? - pregunto

Acuario - dije mientras arrugaba la nariz - y no pregunte por favor

Está bien quiere cenar - dijo

No quiero dormir - dije mientras bostezaba

Pero tiene que comer algo - insistió - al menos un pan con leche o una fruta

Está bien - dije mientras trataba de pararme - este shion

Si - dijo

Me ayuda - dije mientras levantaba el brazo, vi que sonrió y me levanto y me llevo al comedor

¿Por qué tantas sillas? -pregunte

Bueno para los caballeros dorados, para mi y para usted

Pero son doce más dos catorce - dije

Si pero en géminis son dos - dijo, mientras traían la cena

Nomas tu y yo - dije

Si por ahora, ya que empiece a desarrollar su poder vendrán todos - dijo, mientras comíamos pregunte varias cosas algunas me respondió y las otras luego me las explicara después de haber cenado me indico donde esta mi habitación, por ahora seria así, pregunte si podía decorar Claro – dijo sonriendo ¿también puedo comprar una recamara? – pregunte puede hacer lo que usted quiera – dijo shion – dije – pero tengo que ir a la escuela – dije de eso no se preocupe, puede ir a una de aquí – dijo bueno ahora tendré que convencer a mis padres para que me dejen vivir aquí – dije como le dije antes, de eso no se preocupe – dijo mientras sonrió y caminaba asía la puerta está bien – dije descansa princesas Athena – dijo mientras se inclinaba y salía, me acosté y pensé en lo que paso en estos 6 días, que pasara de ahora en adelante, todo cambiara en mi vida, mi entorno y mi mundo.


	13. 12 una recamara (parte 1)

**Layla**

Desperté con algunas ojeras, - como pueden dormir en un cama de piedra - pensé, me levante y camine hacia el balcón era temprano aun no salía el sol empecé a recorrer la habitación era grande, luego pase al baño ¡oh por dios!, el baño era más grande que mi habitación contando con una alberca, regrese a mi habitación- y ahora que me pongo para vestir - pensé mi maleta esta en el hotel ¡HOTEL! ¡NUESTRAS COSAS! me senté en el piso cómo es posible que se me haya pasado esto, luego escuche que tocaron la puerta

¿Princesa, está bien? - dijo shion del otro lado de la puerta

No, la verdad no estoy bien - dije mientras me tumbaba en el suelo

¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto

Sí, claro - dije, paso y me busco con la mirada - aquí abajo - dije y observo abajo

Como que le encanta el suelo - dijo divertido

Pues si es el piso o esa cama de piedra - dije señalando la cama - prefiero el piso

¿No puedo descansar bien? - pregunto mientras se sentaba en el piso

Ese es un punto - dije mientras me sentaba - el segundo punto es que no tengo ropa y me quería bañar y el último punto es que mi maleta esta en el hotel junto con el de victoria - dije, me levantaba y le di la mano para que el también se le van taba

Puedo mandar a alguien por sus cosas o quiere ir - dijo mientras tomo mi mano y se levanto

Quisiera ir yo comprar de una maldita ves la cama - dije mientras se me quedo viendo - lo siento

Hay princesa - dijo - el problema es que unos caballeros no la conocen no sé cómo le hiso con los otros

Bueno piscis no supo hasta el final, acuario... - dije mientras me detenía en el - capricornio es bueno - dije

Bueno que la acompañe su amiga y hacen lo que tiene que hacer, comprar su recamara - dijo sonriendo

En serio - dije, el asintió y empecé a saltar

Pero... - dijo mientras dejaba de saltar siempre había un pero - en compañía de alguien

Pero... - trate de decir pero en su mirada decía que esta dicho - está bien y quienes me vana acompañar

Bueno pensaba en aioria, aioros, saga - dijo mientras los enumeraba

Ok y a qué horas vamos - dije

En este momento se va a bañar - dijo - les pediré alas doncella que le traiga ropa nueva, mientras lavan la suya para que esté listo al mediodía - dijo mientras se me acercaba y sonreía y yo asentí

después de a ver salido shion les dijo alas docencella que me trajeran ropa y lavaran las mías para al rato, mientras estaba en l baño las doncellas ponían pétalos de flores en el agua, me bañe los más rápido posible después vi que unas doncellas que entrego una toalla y se fueron, regrese a la habitación y vi un vestido algo de ropa interior me lo puse el vestido era lago y tenía un escote, después de de a verme cambiado empecé a secar mi pelo se escucho que tocaron la puerta

¿Puedo pasar? - pregunto shion

Si - dije, mientras el entraba y me observo y sonrió

Aparecer tomo un baño rápido -dijo mientras se acercaba

Si - dije mientras trataba de peinarme pues tenía pelo enredado

Déjeme la ayudo - dijo mientras me quitaba el peine y me empezó a peinar cuidadosamente y tranquilo

Shion, cuando empezaremos a desarrollar mi cosmos - dije

Quizás mañana - dijo mientras seguía peinándome

mm - dije mientras deje que me peinara, después de a verme desmarañado el pelo dijo que el desayuno ya va estar listo así que lo acompañe al comedor, las doncellas empezaron a traer las cosas, estábamos platicando bien hasta que

¡SHION! - se escucho un grito, después entro una persona con la piel bronceada, el pelo castaño y corto y alto,

Sabes es de mala educación entrar sin tocar - dijo shion serio

Oh discúlpame - dijo mientras se salía y toco la puerta - ¿puedo pasar?

No - dijo mientras volvía a desayunar, mientras el otro entro como si nada

Por eso no te pregunto porque me vas a responder así - dijo mientras se sentaba y luego me observo - quien es ella - dijo

Que te importa - dijo mientras tomaba vino

Soy layla - dije tendiondole la mano

Dohko - dijo sonriendo mientras estrechamos nuestras manos esa descarga se sintió, el me vio sorprendido - shion ella es... - dijo sorprendido

Si ella es Athena - dijo mientras s escucho que algo se caía y se quebraba miramos y eran las doncellas sorprendidas se disculparon y se arrodillaron, shion dijo que no importa y ellas empezaron a limpiar trato de decir que no importa pero no le hacían caso

¿Cuándo llegaste? -pregunto

Eso... Es una larga historia - dije sonriendo nerviosamente

Tus niños la secuestraron junto con su amiga - dijo shion mientras se sentaba de nuevo

¡Espera! que yo sepa también son tus niños - dijo dohko defendiéndose - además yo no los deje solo y me fui como si nada

¡ahora es mi culpa! siempre dices que los deje que ya están grande y no sé que mas - dijo mientras se paraba al igual que dohko y siguieron discutiendo, en cambio yo acabe mi desayuno me despedí de las doncellas y me fui. Empecé a caminar hacia a piscis y va a gritar pero las rosas desaparecieron y vi a afrodita sentado observando una rosa, después voltio a verme

¿Adónde vas? - pregunto mientras separaba

Voy a sagitario, leo y géminis - dije mientras empezaba a caminar

¿Para qué? - pregunto otra ves

Para que me acompañen al hotel a recoger mis cosas y las de victoria - dije mientras ya salía del templo, afrodita se quedo ahí parado como pensando, seguí bajando a acuario, suspiro paciencia me decía mientras entraba al templo de acuario lo vi sentado con otro libro y pase como si nada y este seguía igual,- si sigue así no se va a casar - pensé mientras salía del templo, después seguía el templo de capricornio entre y vi a shura tomando un café y un pan

Oh hola layla - dijo sonriendo

Hola shura - dije mientras le saludaba

¿Qué haces despierta temprano? - pregunto

Voy hacer un mandado - dije - así que adiós

Suerte - dijo

Gracias - dije mientras empecé a caminar hacia sagitario y me acorde de ayer que hay entre victoria y aioros se llevan bien después de ver estado 2 días aquí, bueno es libre de hacer lo que quiera, me metí al templo y los vi desayunando

Hola victoria, aioros - dije entrando

Buenos día - dijo aioros

Hola layla, ya desayunaste - pregunto

Si ya nomas que hay una pequeña pelea haya arriba -dije mientras me sentaba

Dohko entro como si nada, verdad - dijo aioros

Eh... si -dije mientras agarraba un pedazo de pan

Así se ponen cada vez que están esos dos juntos -dijo aioros -ya que son los únicos sobribientes de la guerra santa pasada - dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

¿Guerra santa? - pregunte

Bueno eso sucede cada 243 años - dijo - cuando hades y Athena reencarna - dijo mientras me miraba

¿Y hades ya encarno? - pegunte

No se la verdad - dijo - el único que te puede explicar bien es shion

Está bien - dije - ah victoria me acompañas a comprar algo abajo y traer nuestras cosas - dije y victoria se sorprendió - tampoco te acordaste de la cosas verdad

La verdad no - dijo - y que vas a comprar abajo

Bueno una recamara colchón y más cosas - dije sonriendo

¿Y por qué una recamara y colchón? – pregunto victoria

¿Quieres dormir en una cama de piedra? - pregunte - para que veas cómo se siente

Ah es por eso que tiene esas ojeras -dijo aioros divertido

Si, entonces que dices - dije

Crees que nos deje salir solas -dijo victoria

No, por eso me dijo que nos acompañara aioros, aioria y saga - dije mientras me paraba

Oh y como te vas a traer la recamara y el colchón - pregunto

Eso es fácil... - dije pensando en lo que dijo victoria - buen punto - dije mientras me sentaba

Lo puedes tele transportar - dijo aioros

¿Cómo? - pregunte

Mu - dijo

¿Mu? - dije

Ah aioros por que le haces como una vaca- pregunto victoria

Ha ja ja, muy graciosa pero así se llama el caballero de Aries - dijo aioros

Y nos puede ayudar - pregunte

Si él tiene la tele trasportación - dijo mientras se paraba

Ok entonces nos lo llevamos - dije mientras empecé a salir del templo

¡ESPERA! - grito aioros

Que pasa - pregunte

Eh... Bueno... nomas esperen un poquito - dijo mientras desaparecía

Desapareció y después de 2 minutos apareció diciendo que ya nos podíamos ir, bajamos Asia escorpión aioros se paro y nos miro

Estamos en la entrada de escorpión, quiero que están cerca de mí - dijo

¿Por qué? - pregunte

Bueno... nomas no se separen de mi - dijo mientras empezábamos a entrar estaba silencioso

Buenas aioros - dijo alguien, nosotras brincamos

Buenos días milo - respondió educadamente

¿Adónde vas? - pregunto mientras aparecía, un hombre alto de tés blanca, cabello largo semi ondulado de color azul oscuro y ojos verdes

Vamos al templo de leo - dijo aioros

Vas visitar a tu hermano - dijo sonriendo - pero es muy temprano no

Si lose pero tenemos que hacer un encargo del patriarca, nos permites pasar - dijo señalando Asia nosotras

Eh vienes a compañado - dijo sonriendo perversamente, - ya sé porque decía que nos quedáramos atrás de el - pensé

Sí, pero no te atrevas asar algo si no quieres que el patriarca te mate - dijo aioros serio

Tranquilo - dijo milo - y como se llaman

Yo me llamo victoria - dijo respondió ella

Yo milo dulzura - dijo mientras le tendía la mano - y tu

Yo soy layla- dije aun detrás de aioros

Un gusto en conocerte - dijo al igual que con victoria me tendió la mano, lo mire asentí con la cabeza entendiendo que no iba a estrechar mi mano con el - está bien puedes pasar - dijo mientras se hacía a un lado, aioros camino con nosotras atrás el se me quedo viendo y sonrió. Salimos del templo y caminamos hacia libra

Libra va star solo asía que podemos pasar sin ningún problema - dijo mientras llegábamos al templo

¿Por qué? - pregunte

Pues porque dohko está arriba -. dijo

¡Espera! ¿Dohko es el caballero de libra? - pregunte

Si, no te lo había dicho - dijo

NO - grite

Jejeje lo siento - dijo mientras empezó a correr

AIOROS - grite mientras iba corriendo detrás de él y victoria detrás de mi, pasamos el templo de libra corriendo y seguimos corriendo pero vi que aioros se detuvo casi me caigo a no ser por aioros que mes sujeto

Que pasa - murmure

El templo de virgo - dijo - tenemos que entrar callados

¿Por que? - pregunto victoria susurrando, el no dijo nada y entro mientras nosotras lo seguíamos, esta silencioso luego vimos a una persona sentado en una flor de loto

Que te trae por aquí aioros de sagitario - dijo aun sentado y con ojos cerrados

Nomas un recorrido - dijo mientras caminaba hacia el

Veo que tres compañías - dijo mientras separaba y abría sus ojos, ¡santo mío! era un hombre de cabello rubio largo el cual le llega a las rodillas y de ojos de color azul

Si ellas es layla - dijo mientras me señalaba - y ella es victoria mi novia - dijo sonriendo

¡ESPERA! ¿COMO QUE TU NOVIA? VICTORIA POR QUE NO ME DIJISTES - grite

Jejeje bueno pensaba decirte - dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

PENSABAS DECIRME - grite - CUANDO PENSABAS DECIRME, SIMPRE DECIAS QUE NOS IBAMOS ACONTAR TODO Y MIRA CON QUE ME SALISTES - seguía gritando mientras me sentaba

¡ESPERA! TU NO ME HAS DICHO QUE TE GUSTA AIORIA - grito, sorprendiendo a aioros y el caballero de virgo

T-te gusta aioria - dijo aioros nervioso

NO - grite - el es mi amigo

Si "amigo"· - dijo victoria sarcástica

...victoria... - dije - voy a estar abajo si me disculpa - dije mientras salía del templo empecé a caminar hacia abajo a ver con que me desquito, creo que iré sola a recoger las cosas - pensé - entonces me llevo a aioria y a saga - dije mientras empecé a caminar hacia leo.

Aioria -dije mientras entraba, vi una nota en una columna

"_**layla estoy en el templo de géminis, el templo de cáncer va estar solo así que puedes pasar sin dificultad, te espero abajo**_"

Bueno mas templos - dije mientras superaba y empecé a caminar hacia cáncer - porque tienen que ser doce casas - pensé - y mas con estas malditas y condenadas escaleras - seguía pensando mientras me preparaba para correr. Después de a ver pasado cáncer me dirigí a géminis logre ver al templo y empecé a correr más entre al templo corriendo no podía parar, iba a salir del templo de no ser que aioria me detenía

Se puede saber por qué venias corriendo - dio aioria divertido

1 ya estaba harte de caminar, 2 era mas rápido y 3 POR QUE DEMONIOS HAY TANTAS ESCALERAS - grite mientras me sentaba en un sillón

1 para que lo enemigos pasaran cada templo y por esas "malditas escalera" se cansaría, 2 para hacerles mas difícil su camino y 3 creo que es una forma para perder peso o no - dijo saga sonriendo

Bueno... si pero… olvídalo - dije mientras me relajaba

¿Y aioros? - pregunto aioria

No me preguntes sobre el - dije seria

Ok, y que vas hacer abajo - pregunto

Bueno iba a recoger nuestras cosas en el hotel y compra una recamara - dije mientras me incorporaba

Su amiga no la acompañara - pregunto saga

No, y tampoco preguntes por ella - dije, los dos se me quedaron viendo preguntándose que tenia

Y como piensa traer la recamara - dijo aioria

Aioros, dijo que quizás me pueda ayudar mu - dije

Bueno si te puede ayudar pero... - dijo saga mientras se detenía - el no sabe de ti

Lose por eso pensé en lo que tenía que decir - dije ya mando la atención de los dos

Y cual es - dijo aioria

Bueno que Athena está en el santuario y me pidió que le comprara una recamara y más cosas - dije

Eso sonaría raro - dijo saga - contando que no han sentido a Athena

Y más si le pregunta al maestro - dijo aioria

Entonces le dicen a shion que le diga que si es cierto - dije

Y como le decimos - pregunto aioria

Que acaso no tienen el cosmos - dije

Ah... si jejeje lo siento - dijo aioria

Entonces que dicen - dije, mientras ellos asentían y lo hicieron nomas faltaría decirle a mu


	14. 13 una recamara (parte 2)

Ya le dijimos a shion y dice que esta bien que nomas con cuidado de no tenderle la mano a otros - dijo aioria

¿Por qué no? - pregunte -ni que me fueran a secuestrar

Bueno es por precaución - dijo saga

Si como con ustedes - dije mientras salía del templo

Bueno eso fue diferente - dijo aioria

Aja si - dije mientras caminaba hacia a tauro, como dije antes malditas escaleras

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto aioria divertido - ya te cansaste

Tú qué crees - dije - ustedes suben y bajan de estas escaleras cada día, a cada hora y a cada minuto

Bueno como dije sirve para mantenerte en forma - dijo saga mientras caminaba hacia a mí y me cargo

Q-que haces - dije alarmada

Es obvio estas cansada y no puedes caminar mas - dijo mientras empezaba a correr, llegamos a tauro y lo vimos sentado el nos vio y se para

Que tal saga, aioria - dijo acercándose, válgame dios esta grande - pensé

Buenas Aldebarán - dijo saga - tenemos prisa nos podría dejar pasar

Si claro - dijo - pero primero quien es ella - mientras me señalaba

Eh... ella es... - trato de decir saga y aioria no sabía que decir

Soy layla la novia de saga - dije sonriendo, tanto saga, aioria y Aldebarán se sorprendieron

Jajaja ya me decía que estabas raro saga - empezó a reír se - por qué no lo dijiste antes

Bueno quería que fuera una sorpresa - dijo nervioso - pero no le digas a nadie

Claro no te preocupes - dijo - pueden pasar

Salimos del templo de tauro y encaminamos así Aries de no ser que saga se detiene y me mira

¿Por qué dijiste que eres mi novia? - pregunto

Oye ya no quiero hacerme pasar por una doncella - dije mientras me paraba

Pues avía otras formas de decir algo - dijo saga - verdad aioria - dijo saga mientras miraba aioria y que un estaba sorprendido

Ya casi les creía -dijo

De todas manera se van a enterar que soy Athena así que no importa - dije mientras caminaba hacia Aries, empezaba a ver borroso y ya no podía camina mas lo único que logre ver fue a una persona con cabello lilas mientras corría hacia a mí y me atrapo.

Layla, layla- escuche la vos de saga y aioria, empecé abrir los ojos y los vi preocupados

¿Qué paso? - pregunte mientras me incorporaba

Eso quisiéramos saber nosotros - dijo aioria

Es por la falta de sueño - dijo una persona

Como que falta de sueño - dijo saga - explícate mu

¿Has dormido bien en estos días? - pregunto, mientras yo recordaba los día anteriores que estuve encerrara y mas esa maldita cama la verdad no

No - dije, mientras trataba de pararme pero no pude

Por favor no se mueva - te dijo mu - descansa

No puedo tengo ir a hacer unas cosas - dije mientras me paraba

Por favor princesa no se esfuerce - dijo mu, tan saga y aioria se sorprendieron

Ya sabes quien soy vedad - pregunte sonriendo

Si en cuanto la atrape para que no cayera al suelo -dijo mientras se arrodillaba

Por favor no te arrodilles -dije mientras me paraba y camine hacia el

Pero es mi deber - dijo aun arrodillado

El es mu - pregunte a los otros dos

Si - dijo saga, mientras miraba a mu

Tampoco tiene cejas -dije - al igual que shion

Es porque son de otro... como decirlo - trato de decir aioria

Soy de jamir y de una especie muviano - respondió mientras se paraba

Oh - dije, mientras trataba de asimilar todo - y shion también es muviano verdad

Si - dijo mientras se acercaba a mi - necesita descansar

Sé que necesito descansar, pero primero necesito ir por mis cosas y las de victoria y comprar una recamara - dije mientras caminaba

Layla e mejor que descanse -dijo aioria

Por qué crees que me desmaye - dije - ¡TODO POR ESA MALDITA CAMA DE PIEDRA! - grite, mientras los tres se exaltaron - así que van a acompañar para que traigan esa maldita recamara

Pero para eso ocupamos a mu - dijo aioria

En que puedo ayudar - dijo mientras se acercaba

Quisiera saber si podías tele trasportar la recamara hacia el templo principal - dije mientras sonreía -pero si no puedes no te preocupes de todos modo ellos me van a ayudar

Claro que si puedo, nomas que con que va a comprar esa recamara el patriarca le dio dinero - dijo

De eso no se preocupen tengo la tarjeta en mi maleta y dinero así que no hay problema - dije mientras empezaba a salir del templo - entonces vienen o no

Y así va salir - dijo saga, señalándome con el vestido

Sí que hay de malo -dije

No quisiera que otros miraran a mi "novia" de esa forma -dijo sonriendo saga

Son novios - pregunto mu sorprendida

No esa fue la mentira que le dijo a Aldebarán - dijo aioria

No saben que es Athena - dijo mu

No - dije - nomas tu, saga, MD, aioria, dohko, aioros, afrodita y shion

Ah está bien - dijo mu

Salimos del templo y caminamos hacia el pueblo por mis cosas y comprar una recamara.

¿Qué estás haciendo shion? - pregunto dohko sentado en una silla cerca del escritorio de shion

Voy a llamar a los padres de layla para que la dejen que se quede aquí - dije mientras buscaba el teléfono

Y como le vas hacer - dijo mientras me entregaba el teléfono

De eso no te preocupes - dijo mientras marcaba el numero

_Bueno - contesto una mujer_

_Bueno se encuentran los padres de la señorita layla -dije_

_¿Si, quien lo busca? -pregunto_

_Soy shion - dije_

_Enseguida se lo paso -dijo_

Y como lo vas convencer - pregunto dohko

Ya te dije que no te preocupes de eso - dije

_Bueno - dijo una voz masculina_

_Es el padre de layla - pregunte_

_Si, quien habla - pregunto_

_Soy shion - dije_

_En que puedo ayudarle sucede algo con mi hija - pregunto_

_No señor se encuentra bien su hija, solo llamaba si podía dejar a su hija aquí en Grecia -dije_

_Como que dejarla - pregunto - aun no termina los estudios_

_Si señor lose - dije - por eso quería saber si la trasladan hacia Grecia aquí podrá terminar sus estudios _

_... - silencio_

_Señor se encuentra ahí - pregunte_

_Si es que dejar que mi niña se quede haya sola no se... - dijo preocupado_

_De eso no se preocupe señor - dije - yo la cuidare_

_Usted pero no sé quien es - dijo _

_Su hija me conoce - dije - y se que estará segura conmigo_

_Cuántos años tiene - pregunto_

_Tengo 37 años - dije, sentí la mirada de dohko en mi voltee a verlo _

Que te esta preguntando - dijo dohko, tape el teléfono

Tú cállate y ya -dije

_Tiene hijos -pregunto_

_Si señor tengo tres hijos - dije - le aseguro el bienestar de su hija _

_sé que puede cuidarla - dijo -está bien hare los tramite de layla_

_Gracias señor luego le envió el nombre de la escuela _

_está bien, por favor cuide de mi bebe -dijo_

_No se preocupe la cuidare con mi vida - dije seguro_

_Gracias adiós - dijo_

_Adiós - dije_

Colgué el teléfono y mire a dohko

¿Qué paso? - pregunto

Si cuando en vi el nombre y el lugar de la escuela ara los trasmite de escuela -dije mientras buscaba las mejores escuelas

Shion, estas buscadas buenas escuelas - pregunto dohko

Si por - dije

Y si ella no quiere entrar a una escuela de ricos - dijo dohko - tenemos que esperar a que llegue y le decimos

Está bien - dije mientras dejaba de hacer todo

Te entusiasmas - dijo dohko divertido

Es que Athena ya está con nosotros nomas falta que desarrolle su cosmos - dije mientras me paraba por vino

Yo creo que shaka puede ayudarla - dijo mientras aceptaba una copa de vino

Nomas ay que esperar que regrese - dije tomando

Ahora que lo dices ¿adonde fue? - dijo dohko

Creo que por sus cosas - dije, mientras seguíamos ablando sobre la niña y como seria de ahora en adelante.

Así que es aquí donde te hospedas - dijo saga mientras observaba el hotel

Si - dije mientras me metí la hotel para por el recepción del hotel y camine hacia el ascensor

Que piso es - pregunto mu

El 3 - dije mientras le picaba al botón y empezamos a subir después de varios minutos se abrió el ascensor, camine hacia la habitación y busque mis cosas

Saga esa es de victoria - dije mientras señalaba las maletas

Está bien - dijo mientras las agarraba

Aioria esa es la mía - dije mientras camine por mis cosas

Y que hacemos las tele transportamos o que - dijo saga

Pero no será mucho - dije mientras veía a mu

No solo dígame adonde tele transporto las cosas - dijo sonriendo

Ok esas - dije mientras señalaba donde estaba saga - al templo de sagitario - el asintió y vi concentración en su rostro luego desapareció las cosas

Donde esta layla - dije

Ya victoria no te preocupes - dijo aioros

Sé que debía decirle pero...- no puedo terminar por que aparecieron las cosas

Y esto - dijo aioros

Mis cosas - dije mientras camine hacia ellas viendo que no faltara nada

Veo que se fue ella y los otros -dijo aioros

Si recuérdeme agradecerle y disculparme - dije

Vale - dijo mientras agarraba las cosas y las llevaba a mi habitación

Y la tuya - dijo saga

Puedo tele transportar - dijo mu

Seguro - pregunte, el asintió - bueno está bien pero primero mi bolsa - dije mientras la agarraba

¿Esas adonde la tele transporto? - pregunto mu

Al templo principal - dije

Está bien - dijo

ESPERA -grite

¿Qué pasa? - pregunto aioria

Déjenme me pongo otra ropa - dije mientras agarraba unos pantalones y una blusa de tirantes, después de varios minutos salí

Ahora si - dijo saga

Espera - dije mientras acomodaba el vestido encima de la maleta junto con una nota - ahora si - mu volvió a tener esa concentración y desapareció

Como que rompió tus botellas de vino - pregunto dohko sorprendido

Si la encerraron y empezó a romperlas la mitad- dije mientras revisaba los papeles y de repente aparecieron unas maletas me pare y vi el vestido que estaba usando layla con una nota

"_**shion te encargo mis maletas, si te preguntas como las tele transporte mu esta aquí conmigo y ya sabe que soy Athena en este momento voy a comprar la recamara así que ve moviendo las maletas**_"

Una recamara - dijo dohko

Si no le gusto esa cama - dije sonriendo - así que ayúdame a mover las cosas a su habitación

Otra alternativa - pregunto mientras agarraba las maletas

No - dije, empezamos a mover las cosas ahora falta l recamara

Ok ahora busquemos una mueblería - dije mientras salí de la habitación y caminos hacia la recepción del hotel pague lo que tenía que ser y entregue las llaves y salimos, caminamos vimos una mueblería entre para ver que tenia de recamaras había muchas pero ninguna me gusto y así estuvimos toda la mañana buscando hasta que empezamos a tener hambre

Chicos y si comemos lago - dije acostada en la banca - creo que vi un restauran por aquí

Pero el dinero - dijo mu

No se preocupen luego le hablo mi padre para que me deposite dinero - dije

Mejor espéranos aquí y te traemos algo de los puesto que hay por aquí - dijo aioria - bueno si o te importa

No claro que no vayan aquí los espero - dije, mientras los veía irse - creo que podre acostumbrarme - pensé, escuche que algo se caía me levante y vi a una muchacha recogiendo algunas cosas

Te ayudo -dije

Eh si gracias -dijo mientras recogía algunos papeles, recogimos todo lo que se cayo

Gracias - dijo - me llamo cinthia

Layla -dije mientras le tendía mi mano y acepto - por que tanto papeles - pregunte

Es mi tarea - dijo sonriendo

Qué edad tienes - pregunte

17 años - dijo - y tu

Igual 17 - dije

En serio y en qué escuela vas - pregunto

No soy de aquí - dije sonriendo

Oh eres extranjera - pregunto

Si y parece que tu también - dije mientras me sentaba

Si soy mexicana pero mis padres consiguieron trabajo aquí y pues aquí estoy - dijo mientras se sentaba

Eres de México - pregunte, ella asintió - igual yo

Enserio - dijo - nomas tengo una miga que también es de México pero se vino a vivir con su tía - seguimos conversando hasta que aparecieron

Ya llegamos - dijo aioria, nos observo

Eres un idiota -dijo saga mientras lo jalaba hacia otra banca

Lo sentimos sigan platicando - dijo mu, vi como saga regañaba a aioria este se defendía

¿Amigos? - pregunto cinthia sonriendo

Si - dije mientras me reía

Bueno creo que tienes que estar con ellos - dijo mientras se paraba y en ese momento gruño su estomago

Parece que tienes hambre - dije sonriendo - come con nosotros

No quiero ser una molestia -dijo

No se preocupe señorita - dijo mu - mientras más seamos mas interesante se pone

Ya ves , mientras la jalaba y una mesas que había en el parque y empezamos a comer y platicar mas dijo que estudia en la escuela que está cerca del bosque y del mar, vi que aioria no le quitaba la mirada sonreí ya tenía con que molestarlo, pregunte sobre una mueblería y dijo que se encontraba una a dos cuadras ala derecha.

Muchas gracias por esta tarde- dijo

Jajaja igual a ti por prestarnos más de tu tiempo -dije mientras la abrazaba

Bueno adiós saga, mu y aioria - dijo, mientras se marchaba

Hace amigos muy rápido - dijo mu

Enserio - dije - bueno busquemos esa mueblería - dije mientras empezábamos a caminar vi que aioria está mirando por donde se fue cinthia

Tierra llamando a aioria -dije mientras le pegaba

Eh ¿qué pasa?

Camina - dije sonriendo

Para eso me tenías que pegar - me dijo

Pues no escuchaste - dije mientras me le acerque y le dije cerca del oído - vi que no le quitaste la mirada encima

LAYLA- grito aioria, empecé a reírme y a correr llegamos ala mueblería y entramos busque donde estaban las recamaras y vi una que me gusto el mueble era de color blanco con un edredón de color morada le dije a la señora que esta y me dijo el precio pague dije que me lo llevaría dijo que está bien y se fue le pedí a mu que la tele transportara y lo hiso

Como que se tardaron - dije viendo el reloj

Vamos shion tranquilo - dijo dohko jugando con una pelota

Como que tranquilo nomas iba por las cosas y una recamara y mira la hora que es - dije impaciente

Si son las 6:30 - dijo despreocupado - ¡y!

COMO QUE ¡Y! YA DEBERIAN ESTAR AQUI - dije gritando

Shion te comportas como un padre -dijo dohko riéndose

Dohk... - no termine la frase por que apareció una recamara, un colchón, almohadas y más cosas

Ya ves no tarden en subir - dijo dohko mientras se paraba y miraba las cosas - vaya cuanto abra gastado

Bueno llevemos esto a su habitación y arreglemos esto de una vez - dijo mientras empezaron a cargar las cosas hacia la habitación pero primero quitaron es cama de "piedra" como le decía layla y empezaron a como dar todo

Bueno acabamos - dijo dohko mientras se tumbaba al suelo

Si ahora falta que suba - dije mientras también me tumbaba al suelo

Ok ya nos podemos ir -dijo saga

Si ya acabamos - dije mientras caminábamos hacia el santuario empezamos a platicar de cómo no las pasamos toda la tarde, mu me dijo que su maestro es shion me sorprendí pues nunca me había dicho algo sobre eso, al llegar al templo de Aries nos despedimos de mu y empezamos a subir

Ah -dije mientras me senté en el suelo

Que pasa -dijo saga

Mas caminar - susurre

Que -dijo saga

Que mas caminar - dijo aioria, mientras se me a cercaba y se volteo - sube

Que -dije no entendiendo

Que subas si no quieres caminar -dijo

Está bien- dije mientras me subí en su espalda

Aioria espera- dijo saga

Que pasa- pregunto

_\- tenemos que preguntar a MD si no está kanon - _

_\- es cierto pregúntale si esta - _

Oigan que pasa - pregunte pues se miraba que estaban ablando pero no decían nada

No es nada - dijo aioria, mientras mire que saga se concento y vi salir un aura dorada de el

Ya - dijo saga

_\- está o no - _

_\- no está dice que se fue al pueblo junto con milo - _

Bueno sujeta... - no término la frase pues ya está dormida en su espalda

Está agotada - dijo saga

Ok entonces yo la llevo - dije

ok nomas con cuidado - dijo saga, asentí y empecé acorrer pasando los templo me detuve en virgo, pues tenía que pasar con cuidado después de a ver pasado virgo empecé acorrer libra esta bacía así que pase sin ningún problema al igual que escorpión, subí hasta el templo de sagitario y vi en la sala a aioros y a victoria

Hola aioros - dije mientras entraba al templo

Hola aioria... -dijo mientras me miraba - que tiene layla

Esta dormida -dije - se canso de estar buscando una recamara así que la voy a llevar al templo principal

Está bien sube -dijo aioros, victoria se me quedo viendo

Si me disculpan - dije mientras empecé acorrer así capricornio lo vi acostado en el sillón, no le di importancia y seguí subiendo hasta acuario lo vi sentado leyendo un libro

Buenas Camus -dije entrando

Que te trae aquí - dijo mientras apartaba el libo luego observo lo que tenía en la espalda - es la doncella

Eh... si es que se desmayo y la estoy llevando al templo - dije - con razón dijo eso ya se izo pasar por una doncella - pensé

Está bien pasa -dijo mientras volvía leer el libro

Gracias -dije mientras empezaba a subir a piscis entre camine hacia el jardín y vi a afrodita parado en le jardín, el sintió mi presencia y volteo verme pero se sorprendió al ver a layla en mi espalda

Que tiene - pregunto mientras caminaba hacia mi

Se canso y se durmió por eso la voy a llevar al templo -dije mientras empezaba caminar

Si quieres yo la llevo - dijo afrodita

En serio - pregunte

Si tú descansa y yo la llevo - dijo

Gracias afrodita porque llevo corriendo del templo de Aries - dije mientras se la ponía en la espalda

Desde Aries -dijo sorprendido

Si, cuídala - dije - adiós

Adiós -dijo, mientras empezaba a caminar no si antes de quitar las rosas y empezó a correr, sentí que empezaba moverse y a despertar

Eh afrodita - dijo

Hola - dije mientras seguía caminando

y aioria - pregunto

Se fue a descansar como vino corriendo desde Aries le dije que yo te llevaría al templo principal -dijo mientras ya casi llegábamos los guardia se arrodillaron y abrieron la puerta y vi a shion y dohko sentado, sintieron nuestras presencia y nos vieron sorprendido

Layla, afrodita - dijo shion

Patriarca - dijo afro mientras se arrodillaba y me baja de el, me pare trate de caminar pero me caí en el suelo, vi que shion corrió hacia a mi

¿Layla qué pasa? - pregunto

No es nada - dije mientras sentí que me cargaba dohko

Afrodita que paso - ordeno shion

Según lo que me dijo aioria estaba cansada y se durmió en él y vino corriendo desde Aries asta piscis le dije que yo la traería y el se fue - dijo aun arrodillado

Gracias te puedes retirar- dijo shion

Si - dijo afro mientras se paraba se inclino y salió

Ya cenaste - pregunto dohko

No tengo hambre - dije

Tienes que comer algo - insistió dohko

Va a comer algo - dijo shion

SHION - grito dohko - no le escuches mira y si te preparo una malteada que dices

Creo que un a malteada no me caería mal - dije

Ok primero te llevo a tu habitación y te cambias mientras preparo la mateada - dijo, asentí y me llevo a mi cuarto y me dejo me puse una pijama después de varios minutos entro dohko con la malteada detrás de él venía shion

Toma - me dijo, tome la malteada después de a verme acabado me acostes y me dormir

Esta bastante cansada - dijo shion

Y si ay que dejarla que descanse - dijo dohko

Si, descansa princesa - dijo mientras beso la frente y se fue, ya mañana veremos como amanece por ahora la dejare descansar mañana vamos empezar su entrenamiento para que libere su cosmos.


End file.
